What do you mean you're a shapeshifter?
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Annabeth is the new girl in New York and is attending Goode High. Read as her life changes from the minute she meets Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico DiAngelo. AU, may be OOC. I do not own anything made by the brain inside the human known as Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth woke up in her new house in New York, right across from Central Park, due to the fact that her father had gotten a job as a history professor in New York that paid more than his old job in San Francisco, and since Annabeth's stepmother, Helen, couldn't afford to live by herself with Annabeth and her two stepbrothers, Matthew and Bobby, they all decided that everyone should move to New York along with her father.

Annabeth got up, and looked out her window, which was toward Central Park. She saw a seagull, a raven, and an eagle fly around each other as if they're playing, but she paid no attention to it. Annabeth went into her bathroom, and got ready for the day ahead. She went downstairs, to find Helen making breakfast in the kitchen with Bobby and Matthew both playing with Legos in the living room.

"Hey Helen," greeted Annabeth

"Hey Annabeth," said Helen, "Listen, after breakfast, why don't you head over to Central Park and see if you can make some friends?"

"But I don't even know this town," complained Annabeth, hoping she wouldn't have to go.

"IF you made some friends, then maybe they could show you around," said Helen, as she gave Annabeth waffles, with butter and syrup, and some orange juice.

"Fine," said Annabeth, "but if I don't make any, I'm not going to attempt to make any unless I have to."

"All right," said Helen

Annabeth ate her breakfast, and made her way to Central Park. She soon reached a rock, and sat down on it feeling her feet hurt a little. She looked around, and saw that there was a lake, with a dock on the side closest to her and the side opposite her. She saw that there was only one boat, which seemed to be closed. She found it strange that there was only one boat, but thought that it was probably closed since it was the weekend. Saturday, in fact.

Suddenly a voice broke her train of thoughts, "A beauty isn't she?"

She got up and looked behind her, and saw a tanned, muscular boy, about her age, with messy black hair, sea-green eyes, and a lopsided smirk. Annabeth noticed he had somewhat of a surfer's build and somehow found herself losing her identity as she looked in his eyes, and quickly broke out of her trance. If he noticed, the boy didn't show it.

"What?" asked Annabeth

"The boat, I mean," said the boy, "It's a beauty isn't she?"

"I'm not one to say, since I've never paid that much attention to boats," said Annabeth

"Oh well," said the boy, as he made his way over and sat down on the rock. He moved slightly, and gestured for her to sit down, which she did.

"So, you new here?" he asked

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "my name's Annabeth Chase. I lived in San Francisco before this, but I had to move here because my father had gotten a job here, and my stepmother couldn't afford to take care of me and my stepbrothers for too long."

"My name's Percy Jackson," said the boy, "and I haven't moved much. I was born here in New York, and stayed in New York. That boat over there's mine. My cousins and I offer a service to ferry people across the lake from this side to the other during the weekdays, and my mom died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," said Annabeth, "my mom left once I was born. I'm guessing that your cousins on your mom's side?"

"On my dad's actually," said Percy, "but legally we're brothers and sisters."

"What happened to their mothers?" asked Annabeth

"That's for their story to tell," said Percy, "it's more personal for them. Though, neither would take any crap because of it if anyone found out."

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth

"Well, one of them can be scary if he wants to be," said Percy, "And the other is scary."

"What do you mean scary, Kelp Head?" asked another voice from behind this, though this mysterious voice was female.

"You know exactly what I mean Air Head," said Percy, as both he and Annabeth got up and turned around.

"Anyways, who's your friend?" asked the girl, who, Annabeth saw, had freckles, electric blue eyes, frizzy black hair, as if from static electricity, and an athletic figure. Annabeth noticed that her style of clothes seemed to make others think she was punk.

"My name's Annabeth Chase," introduced Annabeth, "I'm assuming your one of Percy's cousins?"

"Yup," said the girl, "my name's Thalia Grace. I'm legally a Jackson, but I like using the last name I was born with, even though I hated that woman."

"Weren't your parents married?" asked Annabeth

"Nope," said Thalia, "neither was Percy' nor Nico's, our other cousin. That's why Percy's mom adopted me and Nico after both our mother's had died before Sally herself died. Only Percy ever uses Jackson as his last name."

"Where is Death Breath anyway?" asked Percy

"Death Breath?" asked Annabeth

"Sort of an inside joke," said Thalia, "he means Nico."

"Sorry, I'm late," said Nico, "Pedro was having trouble locating Mrs. O Leary."

Coming towards them was a boy with jet black hair, and such pale skin, Annabeth didn't think it was humanly possible to go that pale. The boy also had dark black eyes, that seemed to emanate death, and had a skull ring on his right ring finger, along with clothes that would make others think he was emo.

"Sorry for intruding but who's Pedro and Mrs. O Leary?" asked Annabeth

"You're not intruding at all," said Nico, "and Pedro's my pet raven and Mrs. O Leary's my pet dog, but she's not really a people's person."

"Are you kidding?" asked Percy, "The thing covered me with her slobber last time she jumped me."

"I'm telling you Kelp Head that dogs don't mug others," said Thalia

"Yeah normal dogs," scoffed Percy

"I'm guessing Mrs. O Leary isn't normal?" asked Annabeth

"She's huge," said Percy

"Whatever. Anyways, my name's Nico," said Nico, thrusting a hand out, "I'm sure either one of these two idiots have already mentioned me."

"Why include me with Kelp Head?" exclaimed Thalia

"At least I have something in my head other than air," said Percy

"All right guys, break it up," said Annabeth

"Yeah," said Nico, "you're not making a good impression on the new girl."

"Sorry," said Percy and Thalia

"Anyway," said Annabeth, "it's getting late, and I'm sure my parents are getting worried. Will I be seeing you guys tomorrow?"

"You make it sound like a date," said Thalia

"I'll be here," said Percy, and Thalia and Nico soon affirmed them also being there.

Annabeth said good bye to the three cousins, and ran back home. The closer she got, and more she slowed, and soon walked in the front door.

"Helen?" called Annabeth

"In the kitchen Annabeth!" responded the blonde's stepmother.

When Annabeth entered the kitchen, Helen was making pasta.

"So," said Helen, "did you make any friends?"

"Yes actually," said Annabeth, "I made three, who are coincidentally all cousins."

"Oh, well that's nice," said Helen, "who are they?"

"Percy Jackson," said Annabeth, slightly blushing, "Thalia Grace Jackson, and Nico Di Angelo Jackson, though Thalia and Nico don't use Jackson as their last name."

"I thought you said they were cousins?" asked Helen

"They are," said Annabeth, "Thalia and Nico's mothers died when they were young, and Percy's mom adopted them before she herself died."

"That must suck for them," said Helen, "how do they look?"

"Well," said Annabeth, "Nico seems pretty emo. He has a skull ring on his right ring finger, jet black hair, and dark black eyes that seem to emanate death. Thalia seems punk, has frizzy black hair, as if it just released electricity, freckles, electric blue eyes, and seems to be athletic. Percy has messy black hair, a surfers body, and a lopsided smile. He has a tanned figure, and seems pretty muscular as well. He also has these sea green eyes, that looked exactly like the sea, and ones where you could lose yourself in. Percy's also very nice, and somewhat trusting."

"Sounds like someone's got a crush," commented Helen

Annabeth blushed, and quickly said, "They also have a ferry service."

"A ferry service?" said Helen chuckling at Annabeth's face

"Yup," said Annabeth, "They transport people from one side of the lake to the other during the weekdays."

"Do you know if they go to school or not?" asked Helen

"I didn't ask really," said Annabeth, "I'll ask them tomorrow. Percy says he's going to be at the lake tomorrow—"

"You make it sound like a date," interrupted Helen

"Along with Thalia and Nico," finished Annabeth, "and sheesh Helen, cut back on the crush jokes. I don't want the whole world to know."

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Annabeth woke up bright and early and got ready. After taking a shower and wore a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and light jacket. Annabeth then made her way to the kitchen, where Helen just finished making her coffee.

"Annabeth," said Helen impressed, "you're up early."

"I'm going back to the Park again," said Annabeth, "I told Percy and his cousins that I'm going to meet them again today."

"All right," said Helen, "but at least eat breakfast before you go."

"Fine," said Annabeth, grabbing a bowl to eat cereal. She quickly finished her cereal, kept her bowl in the sink, and went out the door, remembering to say goodbye to Helen, and taking a book with her in case she needed to wait for the three.

Annabeth made her way to the lake she saw the day before, and found the rock she was sitting on. She looked around and saw that no one was around, so Annabeth sat on the rock. She opened her book, which was on the architecture of the Ancient Greeks, and started reading where she left off. Annabeth was so into the book, she didn't notice Percy sitting next to her until he pushed her off the rock and sat in her place.

"What was that for?" she asked, getting up and brushing off the dirt on her jeans before picking up her book and cleaning doing the same.

"I got bored," shrugged Percy, "so, since I got you out of our book, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," said Annabeth, "what do you usually do? And didn't Thalia and Nico say that they're going to be here today?"

"Yeah, but my uncles came today," said Percy, "They said that they wanted to speak with Thalia and Nico privately, so I just told them that they could meet up with us later."

"Oh," said Annabeth, "wait, you don't live with your fathers?"

"No," said Percy, "not that we want to. Me, Thalia, and Nico basically grew up with each other, and that's how we plan to keep it. We've been through a lot to give up our live together just to live it big time."

"You mean your fathers are rich?" asked Annabeth

"Yeah, kind of," said Percy, "they're one of those under the radar rich people, you know what I mean? They are rich, don't get me wrong, but not many people know how rich, not even the US government."

"Wow," said Annabeth, "and the media doesn't know about this?"

"Our fathers have very good ways of getting around any and all media," said Percy, "one of them is something called the Mist. Don't ask me how that works or what that is, since I have no idea."

"What are you giving away know?" asked Thalia

"I'm not giving away anything," said Percy

"What did he tell you?" asked Thalia, ready to force Annabeth into telling her if she lied.

"He didn't tell me much," said Annabeth, "just that you don't live with your fathers, who're really rich, and that even the government doesn't know how rich, and that they have ways of getting around the media, one of which is the Mist, which Percy says that he doesn't know how it works or what it is, so neither do I. Oh, and that yours and Nico's father visited today."

"Okay, sorry," apologized Thalia, "it's just some things in our family have to stay secrets, and can only be told to the right people."

"If it's any condolence, I didn't push him to tell me anything," said Annabeth

"It's not you," said Thalia, "it's his big mouth I'm worried about."

"Hey, you have ADHD too," said Percy, "so you can't say you wouldn't do the same."

"Not as much as you, no," said Thalia

"You have ADHD too?" asked Annabeth

"Me, Percy, and Nico, yeah," said Thalia

"And dyslexia," said Percy

"Great," said Thalia, "now you're probably going to lose one of your only friends."

"Actually, I have dyslexia too," said Annabeth, "but I'm working on it."

"Maybe you can help Kelp Head here," said Thalia, "he's the only one of us three who's dyslexia hasn't gotten any better."

"I'm still working on it," said Percy

"No problem," said Annabeth, "do you want to come to my house sometime to work on it?"

"Perce, you can go later today," said Thalia, "Dad, and Uncle H said that me and Nico have a job to do in Upper Manhattan that we need to fulfill."

"Later today can be great," said Annabeth

"Fine," said Percy, "be careful up there. Don't eat or drink too much; you know what'll happen."

"Stop worrying," said Thalia

"Hey, I'm the oldest," said Percy, "of course I'm going to worry for my younger cousins."

"You're only older than us by a minute," said Thalia

"Stop complaining," said Percy, "at least you're not Nico. Poor kid was the last of us, coming a full ten minutes after I came out, and he's still as short as ever. Sometimes I wonder if his genes went through some last minute mutation before he came out."

"I'm not sure if that can happen," said Annabeth, "but we can go back to my house now, if you want to start working on getting your dyslexia better."

"Yeah, sure," said Percy

"See ya guys," said Thalia, "Oh, Perce, me and Nico'll be leaving in about twenty minutes, and we'll be gone for the rest of the day, so don't destroy anything."

"I won't destroy the boat!" called back Percy, as he followed Annabeth to her house. They got there in ten minutes, and Annabeth opened the door, and beckoned Percy inside.

"Helen!" called Annabeth

"I'm in the kitchen!" said Helen, "and you're just in time for lunch."

"Oh," said Annabeth, who just realized the time as she guided Percy to the kitchen, "I also brought Percy home. He says that he has dyslexia and ADHD too, and I offered to help him on his dyslexia."

"Oh that's great," said Helen, who turned around after turning off the stove, and noticed Percy, who was just standing there with his hands behind his back, "Oh, and you must be Percy! Come on don't be shy, Annabeth's been talking about you ever since she came home yesterday."

"Helen," whined Annabeth, as both she and Percy blushed, "I thought it was just in between us? And anyways, is it okay if Percy stays for lunch?"

"Oh, no, I possibly couldn't," started Percy, but was cut off by Helen, "Nonsense! Of course you can. Besides, we have just enough. Annabeth, your father went to the university today. Something about a tour before the year started. He just left, so we have enough pasta for Percy."

"All right," said Percy

"Hey, Helen," said Annabeth, "do you mind if we ate our lunch in my room? I want to get started on helping Percy with his dyslexia as soon as possible."

"Fine," said Helen, "but once you're done, bring the plates down."

"Okay Helen," said Annabeth, already leading Percy to her room, both with a plate filled with two slices of pizza.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day, the two mainly spent time in Annabeth's room working on Percy's dyslexia. By dinner time, Percy was able to read properly for two minutes before the dyslexia kicked in. Helen then called everyone for dinner, and convinced Percy to stay for dinner with the rest of the family. They all sat at the table, and started eating the chicken quesadillas Helen had made.

"So, Percy," said Frederick, "I heard a bit about you from Annabeth. She says that you have three cousins and own a ferry service?"

"Yes sir," said Percy, "along with my own boat."

"How much do you charge?" asked Frederick

"I believe that it's $30 per ride for 18 years and older," said Percy, "$20 per ride for kids 10-17, $10 per ride for kids 4-10, and no charge for kids under 4. I also think that there are a few deals, but you're going to have to ask Nico about that. He's the one who sells the tickets."

"Oh, so who drives the boat?" asked Helen

"I do," said Percy, "and Thalia works at the snack bar we have on the boat."

"The tickets seem pretty pricy, don't you think?" asked Helen

"Well, it is across the lake there," said Percy, "and we have to pay for gas and snacks and stuff."

"Who supplies the gas, foods, and drinks?" asked Frederick

"Our parents have enough money to get our own suppliers," said Percy, "and once a month, we head down to a nearby harbor and fill enough containers with gas to last us for at least 5 weeks."

"5 weeks?" asked Annabeth, "Why 5?"

"In case we have to go an extra week without being able to get oil," said Percy, "so far, we have enough extra gas to last us for a few years."

"And your fathers are okay about this?" asked Helen

"Yeah," said Percy, "besides, they were the ones who told us to do it. Besides, it's not like we stay with them. They're always on the move, and neither me, Thalia, nor Nico want to move around that much, so we decided to stay here at Central Park and work at the boat."

"Well no more of that," said Helen, "you three will stay here. I'm sure we can make some room."

"Absolutely," said Frederick, "you three aren't old enough to live out there by yourselves just yet."

"Oh no, we couldn't," said Percy, "I don't want us to be a hassle. Besides, we're sixteen, we can take care of ourselves."

"Oh, nonsense," said Helen, "besides, we won't mind."

"Can I at least ask Thalia, Nico, and our fathers about this first?" asked Percy

"By all means, of course!" said Helen, "We don't want your father's to think we kidnapped you three. We just want to make sure you are all fine."

"All right," said Percy, as he finished his quesadilla, "Well, I best be going now. Who knows when Thalia or Nico will be back."

"All right," said Helen, as Frederick and Annabeth both said goodbye and finished their quesadillas.

They all finished their quesadillas, and Annabeth started helping Helen clean the dishes.

"He was nice," said Helen, "but I bet you think he was more than nice, don't you?"

"I thought we decided to stop making fun of me and my choices of crushes last time," grumbled Annabeth, blushing a bit

"I'm only kidding," said Helen, "but he does seem like a nice kid. A bit athletic and muscular, too."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, slightly dreamily

"I'm starting to think this is more than a crush," said Helen

"Helen," whined Annabeth, blushing even more.

"All right," said Helen, "Now, why don't we stop cleaning the dishes for now, and go get the extra bedrooms ready for the three cousins. I'm sure you can make your crush's bedroom perfect for him."

"Helen," exclaimed Annabeth, as they both headed over to get the extra bedrooms ready.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Annabeth heads over to the lake early in the morning, and found Percy, Thalia, and Nico talking to three men that resembled the three cousins. Annabeth soon realized that the three men must be their fathers, and waited patiently at a distance until their conversation was over. The three men then says something that makes all three cousins hug the man they most resembled, which Annabeth deduced must be their fathers, and quickly got back. The three men walk away, quickly, and Annabeth approaches the three cousins.

"Hey guys," said Annabeth, surprising Thalia and Nico

"How come you're not surprised?" asked Annabeth

"Let's just say that I can tell when there's a living object around me," said Percy, "and guess what."

"What?" asked Annabeth

"We can stay with you at your parents," said Thalia

"Really?" asked Annabeth, "That's great!"

"I still can't believe that Kelp Head here asked us whether we wanted to stay with you," said Nico

"I didn't ask her," said Percy, "Helen asked me!"

"Helen?" asked Thalia

"My stepmother," said Annabeth, causing both Thalia and Nico to nod in understanding.

"What do you think you're doing?" said a voice behind the three cousins.

The three cousins turn around, to find a woman that resembled Annabeth, with her curly blonde hair, and grey eyes.

"Lady Athena," mumbled Percy, Thalia, and Nico as they bowed down.

"Rise you three," said Athena, "and what do you think you're doing, Perseus Jackson, moving in with my daughter?"

"Y-you're daughter, my lady?" asked Percy

"Yes," said Athena, "Annabeth Chase is my daughter."

"You're my mom?" asked Annabeth, "But dad told me that you left right after I was born."

"I must apologize for that, but Zeus forbid any of the gods and goddesses to spend excess time with their children," said Athena

"Gods and Goddesses?" asked Annabeth

"Yes," said Athena, "the Greek gods and goddess to be exact."

"I'm a demigod?" asked Annabeth, "That's the correct term, isn't it? Demigods?"

"Yes, yes it is," said Athena, "and yes, you're a demigod, and my child."

"And you are?" asked Annabeth

"Pallas Athena," said Athena, "Goddess of Battle Strategy, Wisdom, and the Arts, for a few."

"And that's why," said Percy, "I had to ask our fathers. I had a suspicion that you were Lady Athena's daughter, and so I told Helen that I'd ask our fathers before deciding, since both Thalia and Nico had come to the same theory, and we didn't want to risk offending your mother by moving in with you."

"And why would offend her?" asked Annabeth

"You didn't tell her Perseus?" asked Athena

"No," said Percy, "as I had said, I wasn't sure whether she was a demigods or not, so I didn't tell her. Annabeth, I'm a son of Poseidon, God of the Seas. Thalia's the daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods and God of the Skies, and Nico's the son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

"So you didn't want to risk offending my mother because you're the son of her rival?" asked Annabeth

"Yes," said Percy

"And a wise move asking his father first, I must add," said Athena

"All right," said Annabeth, "first of all, why are you coming to tell me now? And second, you can't just waltz in here seventeen years after I was born and tell me how to run my life. I mean, you pretty much ignored me for seventeen years, and when one of my first friends in New York comes to stay in my house, you tell him he can't? That sounds pretty stupid!"

"Annabeth, why would you want to be friends with him?" asked Athena, "He's the child of my rival."

"So what?" asked Annabeth, "Poseidon is your rival, not mine. Percy is my friend, not your minion. Why do you care who I'm friends with after practically ignoring me after seventeen years?"

"Fine," said Athena, "but when he starts hurting you, you'll see why I didn't want you two to be friends."

Athena disappeared, and Percy let out a sigh. "And I thought she was just warming up to me."

"Relax," said Thalia, "you are; Athena's probably trying to find some reason for you not to be on her good side."

"Easy for you to say," said Percy, "Anyway, do you guys want to show her?"

"Show me what?" asked Annabeth

"Our dad's did say to tell one other person that's not the three of us," said Nico

"Fine," said Percy, "Annabeth, we're shapeshifters."

"Wait, what?" asked Annabeth

"We're shapeshifters," said Thalia, "I can turn into birds, and other flying life forms, but I specialize in birds of prey. Percy can turn into aquatic life forms, and anything that spends time in or near the water for at least 30 minutes a day not for cleaning itself, and specializes in semi-aquatic life forms, and Nico can turn into any terrestrial life form, and anything that spends time on the ground for at least an hour a day, and specializes in anything black."

"Whoa," said Annabeth, "that is so cool!"

"Yup," said Percy, "so, you're not freaked out?"

"Oh, I am," said Annabeth, "but it's in a good way, don't worry."

"Oh, and we can also turn into a dragon," said Nico, "but each of our dragons is different from each other."

"Like what?" asked Annabeth

"Like my dragon is blue and can control water and earth," said Percy

"My dragon is yellow and can control lightning and air," said Thalia

"And my dragon is black and can control fire of any kind, and shadows," said Nico

"You mean there's more than one type of fire?" asked Annabeth

"Yeah," said Nico, "there's normal fire, which you get when you burn a match; there's Greek fire, which is really hard to put out; and there's hellfire, which basically can only be put out by the one that started it, and can only be used by Hades and any of his kids."

"That is so cool," said Annabeth

"Wait," said Percy, "didn't your father tell you this before. Not the fire thing, but the demigod thing."

"No," said Annabeth, "we should go ask him. You guys can come, since I bet you're dying to see your rooms."

"You bet we are," said Percy, "but we're going to have to get out stuff."

"Weren't you listening to our dads?" asked Thalia, "They told us that we won't have to, since they'll make it appear when we arrive at Annabeth's front door."

"Oh," said Percy, "sorry, I was too excited for being granted permission to live with Annabeth."

"Of course you would," said Nico, "because you _like_ her."

Annabeth and Percy both blushed, and Percy said, "Of course I like Annabeth. She is my friend."

"That's not what I meant," said Nico, "I meant that you –"

"We're here," interrupted Annabeth, who was shot a glare by Nico for interrupting.

They noticed that there were six bags in front of the door. Two were sea green with a green trident on the side; two were sky blue with a yellow lightning bolt going across the side; and the last two was jet black with an equally dark helmet on it that you could barely make out.

"See, told you," said Thalia, as she took a bag in each hand

"I never said you were wrong," said Percy, as he took one of his bags in each of his hands, while Nico did the same with his bags.

Annabeth opened the door, and they all removed their shoes before Annabeth led them to the living room, where they found Helen reading a Home and Design Magazine.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," said Helen as she looked up, "I'm guessing that they can live with us."

"Yup," said Annabeth, "and did you know that I was a demigod?"

"I did," said Helen, "but you're father made me not tell you unless you found out by yourself, you were attacked, or he was there with me. And since you asked me, I'm guessing one or all of these three are demigods?"

"We're all demigods," said Percy, "I'm a son of Poseidon, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus, and Nico's a son of Hades."

"So you three knew?" asked Helen

"No," said Percy, "we didn't know, but we had a hunch. Her mother had told her right after we told Annabeth that we could live with her."

"Let me guess," said Helen, "she tried to stop Percy from moving in with us since you're a son of Poseidon, her rival."

"Yup," said Thalia, "so, where are our bedrooms?"

"Oh, goodness," said Helen, getting up, "I almost forgot. Follow me."

Helen first led them to Annabeth's room. "Thalia will be staying here with Annabeth."

"Okay," said Thalia as she went in and kept her bag on the other bed, which had a sky blue comforter with a lightning bolt across.

"Boys, you'll be in the room across the hall," said Helen, pointing to the door across Annabeth's room.

Percy and Nico entered their room, to find it half sea green and half jet black, with the bed comforters the same colors. The two boys kept their bags on their beds (Percy on the sea green bed and Nico on the black) and came out.

"The bathroom is down the hall on the right," said Helen, "and if you want anything, just ask me, Frederick, or Annabeth."

"Okay, Mrs. Chase," said Percy, Nico, and Thalia

"Oh, please," said Helen, "call me Helen. Percy, you know that."

"Sorry, Mrs. , uh, Helen," said Percy, "well, I'm going to change now."

"Sure," said Helen, "why don't you all change and come down for dinner."

"Okay," said the kids simultaneously.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After everyone changed, they went to the dining room, where Helen just finished keeping the plates on the table.

"Good," said Helen, "why don't you guys take a seat, while I finish setting the table."

"Oh, no," said Thalia, "we can't let you do all the work."

"Yeah," said Percy, "even though we just moved in, doesn't mean that we can't help."

"Oh, fine," said Helen, "if you insist."

The kids then got to work. Annabeth placed the salad, Percy kept the waters, Nico kept the utensils, Thalia kept the pasta, while Helen cleaned up the kitchen.

"Oh," said Dr. Chase, walking in, "Helen why are making the kids set the table?"

"It was our idea, Dr. Chase," said Nico, "we didn't want to let Helen here do all the work."

"Please," said Dr. Chase, "if you're on first name basis with my wife, you can be on first name basis with me. Please call me Frederick."

"Yes sir," said Percy, with a mock salute, causing Annabeth to giggle, Nico to stifle a laugh, and Thalia to glare at him. "What?"

"There's a reason we call you Kelp Head," said Thalia, "and you just proved it."

"What?" asked Percy, clearly confused.

"Never mind that," said Helen, "dig in guys."

They all sat in, and took what they wanted on their plates. Annabeth and Percy filled half their plates with salad and pasta, Nico took only the pasta, Thalia took only the salad, and Helen and Frederick filled their plates with mainly pasta, and a small portion of salad.

"So dad," said Annabeth, "I talked with my mom today."

"Oh," said Frederick, "listen, Annabeth, I was going to tell you, but Chiron had told me that telling a half-blood what they really are put them in even more danger. So I figured that I'd tell you about your real mother when you get attacked by a monster or when someone told you who you really are."

"There are monsters too?" asked Annabeth

"Greek monsters to be exact," said Percy, "such as hellhounds, hydras, stuff like that."

"Oh," said Annabeth, "is there any place where we can learn how to defend ourselves, or do we have to learn on the road."

"There is a camp," said Dr. Chase, "called Camp Half-Blood. It's run by Chiron, the immortal teacher of heroes. He's a centaur, just so you know, but I never got the address when I IM'd him."

"You instant messaged a centaur?" asked Annabeth

"Probably not," said Percy, "you probably mean Iris Messaging, am I right Dr., uh, Frederick?"

"Yup" said Frederick, taking a bite of his pasta.

"What's Iris Messaging?" asked Annabeth

"It's run by Lady Iris," said Thalia, "Goddess of the Rainbow. Half-bloods can use Iris Messaging if you know how to ask properly, have a mist, and pay her a drachma."

"Oh," said Annabeth, "about that camp, do you three know where it is?"

"Yeah, we do actually," said Nico, "and we can take you there tomorrow."

"How old are you three?" asked Helen, "because you don't look older than 16."

"We are 16 actually," said Percy, "and we have our licenses as well, but we don't mean driving there. You see, we meant taking a ride on our pets."

"Pets?" asked Annabeth, "I didn't see any pets when I first met you, nor any of the times we played together."

"Oh," said Thalia, "that's because when we were hanging out, we were on our break, and our pets were taking over our jobs for a while. You see, all three of us have an avian and a terrestrial pet. Percy has a Pegasus named Blackjack and a seagull named Sally. I have a big wolf named Lightning and an eagle named Thunder. Nico here has a hellhound named Mrs. O Leary and a raven named Pedro. Our flying pets carry messages to each other sometimes, and we use our other pets for transport."

"Where did you get all these pets?" asked Helen, "I'm sure they don't sell them at the local pet shop."

"Our fathers gave them to us," said Nico, "well, Lord Poseidon gave Percy Blackjack, my dad gave me Mrs. O Leary, and Uncle Zeus gave Thalia Thunder. Thalia was given Lightning by Artemis for being able to put up with me and Percy; Sally followed Percy back home here after we helped heal its wing; and Pedro stayed with me after a trip I took to Europe with my mother and sister."

"Where do they stay?" asked Annabeth, "I may be new here, but I'm pretty sure they don't make homes for hellhounds, wolves, or Pegasi here."

"They don't," said Percy, "our fathers had given us homes for our non-flying friends at our old suites, which is where they stay whenever they want. Our birds have their own nests near those homes where they sleep during the night."

"A suite?" asked Helen, "Why would you three want to live at Central Park when you were given a suite to live in?"

"Simple," said Thalia "we don't like accepting charity from our parents or close friends and their family. Other people are a completely different story."

"Close friends and their families?" asked Annabeth

"Yeah," said Thalia, "you three."

"Well, we're glad you think of us that way," said Helen, finishing her salad, "so are we all done here?"

"Yes, I think we are," said Dr. Chase, "would you kids like anything else?"

"No thank you, Frederick/Dad," said the kids

"Well," said Helen, "why don't you four go back to your rooms and get ready for the journey to Camp?"

"Sure," said Percy, "me, Thalia, and Nico are pretty much ready, so I nominate Thalia to help Annabeth get ready."

"Why not you, Kelp Head?" asked Thalia, "I'm pretty sure you'd want to spend more time with her."

"Well, I'm not a girl, first of all," said Percy, "so I won't know what to pack. Second, you are a girl, so you'd be a much more help than I would."

"That could have been placed into one point you know," said Nico

"You could have been less sarcastic you know," said Percy

"Enough you two," said Thalia, "You two go do what you want just don't destroy the place. Come on Annabeth, we're going to need to get you ready."

~~~Time Skip~~~

The next morning, the four kids got up at 9am. They got ready, and went into the kitchen, and found Helen ready with their breakfast.

"Though you wouldn't want to leave on an empty stomach," said Helen, handing each of them their plates of waffles as they sit down.

"Thanks, Helen," said Percy, "so Annabeth, who do you want to come with? Me on Blackjack, Thalia on Lightning, or Nico on Mrs. O Leary."

"Which will be the quickest?" asked Annabeth

"Mrs. O Leary," said Nico, "but she's also going to be the scariest ride, because we're going to be shadow-traveling."

"Lightning will probably be the slowest," said Thalia, "so that leaves me out."

"I guess so," said Annabeth, "so I guess I'm going with Percy."

"I guess so," said Percy

"I bet you they both'll like it," said Helen, causing both of them to blush. "Look at them they're both blushing already."

"Shut up," said Percy and Annabeth, simultaneously, and started eating their waffles faster. Once they finished, Percy said, "I guess me and Annabeth'll be going now. See you later in the summer Helen."

"Bye Percy, bye Annabeth, see you later," said Helen, "keep it PG."

"Helen!" said Annabeth, getting redder by the second, just like Percy

The two got their bags, and headed outside. They went to the rock near the lake where they first met, and Annabeth saw that there was a Pegasus with a seagull on its back.

"Hey Blackjack," said Percy, "yes, you got an extra today. Yes, I know she's a daughter of Athena. No, you can't do that, she a friend! I'm not answering that question. Shut it Blackjack, come on. We got to beat Nico to Camp Half-Blood, you know he's going to be taking his time since he's got shadow-traveling on his side. No, he's taking Mrs. O Leary. That little git can't go to Camp with his bags despite all the times he shadow travels. Okay, come on Annabeth, you can give your bags to Blackjack, and I'll help you climb on his back."

"Wait," said Annabeth, "were you talking to the Pegasus?"

"Yes," said Percy, "and his name is Blackjack. You see, I can talk to Pegasi, zebras, and horses since Poseidon created horses out of sea foam."

"Okay, that makes sense I guess," said Annabeth, as she handed her bags to Blackjack, who took the handles in between his teeth.

"Come on," said Percy, as he grabbed her hand and lifted her onto Blackjack, "and hold on tight."

Annabeth held Percy by his waist, as Blackjack ran forward and flew up just before reaching the lakeshore. They flew for a while before arriving at what looked like a strawberry farm. Blackjack started his descent, and Annabeth held onto Percy tighter.

"Why's Blackjack going to the strawberry farm?" asked/shouted Annabeth

"It's just a cover-up for the mortals," said Percy, "the camp grows strawberries to pay for expenses. The only reason you see a strawberry farm is because of the Mist, which is basically a magical veil concealing the Greek world from the mortal world, and puts the Greek world into a mortals perspective. Mortals will believe almost anything they want to believe."

"I'm slightly confused," said Annabeth

"That's completely fine," said Percy, "it takes time to get used to it. Now get ready, the landing might be a little bumpy for you."

"Wait, what?" asked Annabeth, who found out her answer as Blackjack landed in front of the farmhouse she saw as they were flying.

As they got down, Annabeth looked around, and saw that it wasn't a farm. What surprised Annabeth the most was the fact that there were kids no older than her, and some younger, walking around with weapons such as swords, daggers, spears, and sometimes bows and arrows.

"Are those all real?" asked Annabeth, "Like do we use real weapons that we could get hurt with?"

"Unfortunately," said Percy, "but come on, why don't we meet Chiron. Black jack, you can head down to the cabin. I'm sure there are still some sugar cubes if you look around."

"Cabin?" asked Annabeth

"Yeah," said Percy, as he headed into the Big House, "there are cabins for all the major gods. Those whose parents are minor gods, such as Hecate or Nemesis, stay in the Hermes cabin, along with the undetermined, which are basically campers whose godly parent haven't claimed them yet."

"Claimed?" asked Annabeth, when an owl suddenly shown above her head.

"That's claiming," said Percy, "anyway, so each major god, which is basically all the Olympian gods plus Hades and Hestia, have cabins here, and I think the they are planning on adding more cabins for the minor gods."

"Wow," said Annabeth, as she admired the differently decorated cabins that they were passing by. "By the way, where are we going?"

"To the archery range," said Percy, "to find Chiron. He's usually at the Big House, which is what it looks like, but he also teaches archery, which I'm guessing is going on now."

"Oh," said Annabeth

Soon, they reached the archery range, and Annabeth was astounded to find a group of kids who looked just like her being taught archery by a centaur. They fired a round of arrows, before Percy called out to Chiron.

"Okay, everyone take a break," said the centaur, "we'll continue once I have a chat with Perseus here."

The campers scowled at Percy, who just looked at them with an apologetic face, which none of the campers seem to accept.

"So, Perseus," said Chiron, "I'm assuming that you found another camper, seeing that I have never met this young lady before."

"No, I didn't find her," said Percy, "more like she found me; but anyway, yes I brought a summer camper. This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and she doesn't have any means to defend herself with, and is quite new to our world."

"How new?" asked Chiron

"Less than a week," replied Percy, "we were approached by her mother just yesterday, when me and my cousins were about to move in with her and her family."

"Any reason why you were moving in with them?" asked Chiron

"They were quite persistent," said Percy, "we had told them that we would ask permission from our fathers, which we got, and as Annabeth was leading me, Thalia, and Nico to her house, her mother appeared."

"And you had no previous knowledge of her heritage beforehand?" asked Chiron

"Only educated guesses," said Percy, "but we weren't sure until her mother claimed her."

"Um," said Annabeth, "sorry to interrupt, but who are you?"

"Ah, my apologies Ms. Chase," said the centaur, "my name's Chiron, the immortal teacher of heroes. We shall have someone give you a tour of the camp, as well as get you a few pairs of camp T-shirts."

"I'll do it," volunteered Percy

"All right then," said Chiron, "oh, and Perseus, are you going to be Poseidon's ambassador for now?"

"Not this time, Chiron," said Percy, "this time I'm staying as a summer camper. Thalia and Nico are on their way too, along with our pets. Blackjack is already at my cabin, and also, have they forgiven me yet?"

"I'm afraid not," said Chiron

"Oh well," said Percy, "sooner or later, they'll get over their pride and accept my apology."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Annabeth

"You're siblings in the Athena cabin," said Percy, walking away from Chiron, with Annabeth next to him

"Wait a minute," said Annabeth, "isn't Athena a virgin goddess?"

"Yeah," said Percy, "but she has brain children. Something about intellectual stuff, I don't know. It's not my department, and probably never will be."

After that, Annabeth was given a tour of the camp by Percy, ending back at the Big House, where they found Thalia and Nico, playing a card game with Chiron.

"Ah, good," said Chiron, "now we have four for Pinochle."

"Pino—what?" asked Annabeth, as Percy took a seat next to Chiron, who was in his wheelchair form.

"It's a card game," said Thalia, "Chiron used to play it with Mr. D when he was here for a punishment. Don't worry about it."

"How do you like camp so far, Ms. Chase?" asked Chiron

"It's great!" said Annabeth, "Percy also helped me pick out a weapon from the forges. It was a dagger that belonged to someone named Luke Castellan?"

"Ah, you got that one," said Chiron, "the campers who were here long enough call it the cursed blade. It's history has a series of betrayal's from its previous owner, one we have no need going into right now. I'm sure that Annabeth would like to meet her new siblings, am I right?"

"I would love to," said Annabeth, gladly changing the subject after noticing the darkening faces of the three cousins.

"Thalia, would you like to show Annabeth her cabin, since the Athena cabin doesn't mind you the least?" asked Chiron

"Sure," said Thalia, as she got up and led the way to the Athena's cabin.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The summer went by quickly for the four friends, who became nearly inseparable, according to what Annabeth's siblings told her. It was also during this time that Annabeth's feelings towards Percy grew past a crush, and she was almost sure that she had loved him. Though others would tell her that Percy loved her too (Thalia mostly) and the only reason he hasn't asked her out yet was because he believed that she didn't like him that way back. Annabeth refused to believe a word of this, saying that Percy could have anyone he wanted and that it was a better chance he liked someone from the Aphrodite cabin than her. Her siblings have also gotten nicer to Percy, mostly at the request of Annabeth, and thanks to Annabeth and her siblings (mainly Annabeth), Percy, Thalia, and Nico had been able to read English without their dyslexia interfering and be able to read Greek just as well, if not better. Whenever they had free time (once Percy's dyslexia had been solved), Percy and Annabeth would always go to the arena to spar, and by the end of the summer, Annabeth had become a master at the knife, especially since she had the help of Percy, her cabin, and Clarisse, a daughter of Ares who helped her out when Annabeth proved herself to the war god's daughter. Soon, it was the end of the summer, and Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth had to go back to live with Annabeth's parents and go to school.

The four friends walked up Half-Blood Hill with their bags, and found Helen and Frederick waiting for them in a new minivan. They kept their bags in the back, and sat in the minivan. Nico and Thalia sitting in the middle two seats, and Percy and Annabeth sitting in the back seats.

"When did you guys get a minivan?" asked Thalia

"Well, you see," said Helen, as Frederick started driving, "a few days after we dropped you four at camp, your parents visited us. They said that they wanted to thank us for taking care of you, namely Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, and Lord Hades, and that they wanted to show their gratitude. We, of course, accepted since we didn't want to incur their wrath, though I did suspect that they knew our reason."

The demigods nodded in agreement.

"What else did they get you guys?" asked Annabeth

"That you will have to find out when we get home," said Helen, "Oh, and your schedules came in the mail a few days ago. You'll all be having most of the same classes."

"Really?" asked Percy and Annabeth, both excited to have classes with the other.

"Yup," said Helen, "it's a special schedule for kids who are dyslexic and have ADHD."

"At least they know it," said Thalia

"By the way, kids," said Helen, "how did Annabeth do at camp?"

"Really Helen?" asked Annabeth

"Well sorry if my motherly instincts kick in," said Helen, as Frederick chuckles.

"She did really well," said Thalia

"Yeah," said Percy, "she's one of the best knife fighters at camp."

"Yeah," said Nico, "she's also one of the best, tied with Percy."

"Good job Annabeth," said Frederick, as he pulled into the driveway of a house.

"Dad," said Annabeth, "why are we pulling into this house? What happened to the apartment?"

"This was the gods' other gift," said Helen, "it's about halfway between Frederick's university and you kids' school, but close enough to both so that you four won't feel like you live too far away. Unfortunately, all four of you are going to have to share a room."

"That's fine," said Nico

"Yeah," said Thalia, "Percy and Annabeth practically share his cabin anyway."

"Any particular reason why?" asked Frederick, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Dad, it's not what you think," said Annabeth

"Yeah, Dr. uh, Frederick," said Percy, "Annabeth just comes over to my cabin whenever she can't sleep, and for some reason, we fall asleep easier when we're near each other."

"Yeah for some reason," snorted Thalia

"Come on, let's go in," said Helen, leading the kids in to the house, as Frederick parks the minivan into the garage.

"Oh," said Helen, as she started the tour of the house, "Percy and Nico, you two have gotten new cars courtesy of your dads. Thalia, your dad feels that you can get a ride from either of these two, that's why he didn't get you one."

"That's fine," said Thalia, "I don't even have my license yet."

"Okay, now, you're rooms," said Helen as she lead them into a medium sized bedroom after the tour of the house was done, "the boys have their own bunk bed and so the girls. Percy has the green bed, Nico the black, Thalia the blue, and Annabeth the grey."

The kids were amazed at their room. The walls were evenly distributed between different patches of green, blue, black, and grey. The bunk beds were on either side of the room, and there were four closets, one for each kids. Nico's bed was on the top, as well as Thalia's. There were four drawer cabinets, one for each demigod, each drawer cabinet a different color for each different kid. There were also pictures of different fishes, birds of prey, owls, and also terrestrial animals. There also was a book case filled with books about architecture, the sky, the ocean, and different minerals.

"Also," said Helen, "whatever you didn't take to camp is in boxes in the basement. You can take it once you're ready."

"Well, I'm going now," said Percy, after which Annabeth added quickly, "I'll go too."

They smiled at each other, and headed towards the basement.

"I'm guessing that those two still like each other," said Helen

"Oh no," said Thalia, "they love each other, and they know that the other loves someone, but neither of them know that the object of their crush's crush is them themselves. Both deny the possibility of the other liking them."

"How come?" asked Helen

"They say that they're not worthy of the other," said Nico, shaking his head, "or that the other wouldn't like them that way anyway."

"They both are so oblivious to the other's feelings," said Helen, smiling at the two oblivious lovebirds.

"Yeah, they are," said Thalia, smiling as well.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, everyone wakes up at 6, and the kids start getting ready for school. Yesterday, after the four demigods had decorated their room a bit, Helen took them out to buy things for their school. The demigods finish getting ready, and go into the kitchen. **(A/N Just a head's up, I'm probably not going to be describing their clothes, so picture whatever you want that you think they would wear)**

Helen gives them their breakfast (pancakes with syrup and strawberries) and the kids start eating.

"Oh, I just realized," said Nico, "do you want to go to school demigod or mortal style?"

"What's the difference?" asked Annabeth

"Well," said Nico, "demigod style is using our powers to teleport to an alley or something near school and walking the rest of the way, while mortal is driving the car. For example, I would shadow-travel, Thalia would lightning travel, and Percy would vapor-travel, and you'd get to choose between who you'd want to travel with."

"I'm going mortal," said Annabeth and Percy simultaneously, both blushing soon after.

"I'm going demigod style," said Nico

"I'm going with you," said Thalia, "but I'm not lightning traveling unless there's a thunderstorm outside."

"Okay, fine," said Nico, "you can shadow travel with me."

"Since that's been decided," said Helen, "finish your breakfast so that you can leave for school."

Percy and Annabeth soon finish their breakfast, and head over to the garage. They enter, and found that Percy had gotten a blue Hummer. They got in, and Percy turned on the car.

"Wait a minute," said Annabeth, "do you even have a license?"

"Yeah," said Percy, "I am seventeen you know."

"Just making sure," said Annabeth, as Percy pulled out of the garage and driveway and drove to school.

Once they arrived at school, Percy drove to the back of the school, where the junior parking lot was. He parked the car, and they got out. As they were getting out, they saw that everyone was looking at them, but they just shrugged it off and headed inside. They found their lockers, which were right next to each other, and decorated it a little (Percy with a picture of his mom, him, and his little brother, and a picture of Thalia, Annabeth, himself, and Nico, while Annabeth had a picture of Helen, herself, and Frederick, along with the same camp picture that Percy had). They then head to their homeroom when the bell rings, where they sat next to Thalia and Nico, who were already there. Percy sat in front of Nico, while Annabeth sat in front of Thalia. They then started talking about camp, when the bell rings, signaling the start of Homeroom. The teacher walks in and takes attendance. He then passes the students an extra copy of their schedules, and let them chat the rest of the period.

"There're a bunch of girls behind of you that look like they're trying to get your attention," said Annabeth to Percy

"That's fine," said Percy, "I don't like any of them anyway. My heart already belongs to someone."

"Is it someone I know?" asked Annabeth

"Very much," said Percy, "But I don't know whether she feels the same way."

"I understand," said Annabeth

"You do?" asked Percy

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "I already like some, in _that_ way, but I'm not sure whether he feels the same way as well."

"Well, good luck," said Percy

"You too," said Annabeth, "thanks."

"Thanks," said Percy, just as the bell signaling the end of homeroom rings. The four demigods then make their way to their next class, English. They arrive in the classroom, and sit in the same way as before. Just as they get settled, a red-headed girl with green eyes, freckles, and too much makeup in Annabeth's opinion walked in and scanned the room. Her eyes fell upon Percy, who didn't seem to notice as he was busy looking out the window. The red-headed girl walked up to Percy, and bent down, just enough so that Percy could see inside her shirt, as if she was tempting him to do so.

"Hi, my name's Rachael Elizabeth Dare," said the girl, seductively, "what's yours?"

"Um, my name's Percy," introduced Percy, looking very uncomfortable, and confused. "Uh, not to be mean or anything, but what are you doing?"

"The real question is," said Rachael, "what are you doing this Friday night, because I'm holding a party then at 6, and …"

Percy then cut her off, saying, "Sorry, but I'm going to be going to the movies with my friend and cousins this Friday, and every Friday actually. Friday is movie theater night."

"Did you just reject me?" asked Rachael, standing up abruptly, obviously confused and mad that she wasn't able to seduce him, "How the hell did you resist this?"

She was waving her hands around her chest area, while her face looked like she was used to having boys always accept her invitations.

"What are you talking about?" asked Percy, "All you said was that you had a party on Friday."

Rachael then looked at him in shock, and said, "You will come to my party with me this Friday as my date, or so be it I will do something terrible to you."

"Can't be that bad, can it?" asked Percy, "I mean what's the worst you can do to me. I already told you: I don't want to go to your party because I have other plans."

"Oh no," said Rachael, "you did not just reject me twice!"

"I didn't even reject you once!" said Percy

The teacher came over, and put his hand on Rachael's shoulder, and said, "All right Ms. Dare, it's time for you to sit. The bell has rung."

Rachael huffed, glared at Percy before walking away.

The teacher waited for Rachael to sit in her seat, which was next to a few acne-faced boys, which she didn't look too happy about, before he started the lesson.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

After English, the demigods got up and walked to History. As they were walking and talking, Percy and Annabeth bumped into a group of jocks, who turned around from their conversation.

"Hey sweetie," said one of the jocks, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, nicely once he looked at Annabeth, "my name's Josh, just so you know what to scream when we do it tonight."

"Eww, gross," said Annabeth, "like I'd even waste my time hanging out with you."

"You know you can't resist me, babe," said Josh, who, once Annabeth got a good look, looked like he belonged on the football team, "by the way, I never got your name?"

"And you don't need to," said Annabeth, who then attempted to get past Josh, but failed as he stepped in front of her.

"Oh, hold on," said Josh, as he, rather poorly, faked looking for something while getting on Percy's nerves, "I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours instead?"

"No," said Annabeth, "if you have mine, then it won't be mine, but yours instead. So instead of asking others for their phone number, you should get your own so that you can actually add phone numbers to your contacts. By the way, contacts is the place where all the phone numbers are stored by name if you didn't know that."

Josh just stood there dumbfounded as Annabeth and the rest of the demigods, who were snickering, pushed by him and the jocks and made their way to History. They sit in the same way there were in English and Homeroom, and start talking about how Rachael and Josh got on their nerves when a girl with brown hair and blue eyes sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hey," said the girl, "listen, are you the one who rejected Josh Henderson?"

"You mean the rude jock with the poor pickup lines," said Annabeth, "yeah that was me."

"High five girl!" said the new girl, who then high-fived Annabeth, "by the way, my name's Leila Schnapps. I never liked Josh either, too stuck up if you ask me. By the way, do you know who was the one who rejected Rachael Dare, or RED as I call her. I've been hearing about a boy who she tried to flirt with rejecting her twice, without even knowing it. That chick hasn't been rejected ever since she was bullied by a senior in her freshman year."

"I did," said Percy, "and I'm pretty sure she wasn't flirting with me. She was wearing too much make up, and her shirt was like really loose. You could practically see down her shirt."

"Nice," said Leila, "RED's the school shirt. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Percy," said Percy, and then pointed to Thalia and Nico, "and those twits are my cousins Thalia and Nico."

"Thanks Perce," said Nico, "feeling the love here."

"No problem," said Percy

"Anyway," said Leila, "are you four new here?"

"Yeah," said Thalia, "we just transferred here this year."

"Oh, where was your last school?" asked Leila

"I went to a school in San Francisco," said Annabeth

"Me and my cousins were homeschooled," said Percy

"Well, welcome to Goode," said Leila, "say, do you want to eat with us at lunch?"

"Sure," said Annabeth, when the bell rang and the teacher moved from his desk. He had a beard, with brown hair, and looked like he was in his mid-thirties. HE was also in a wheelchair, and felt familiar to the demigods.

"All right class, settle down," said the teacher, "my name's Mr. Brunner, you new history teacher. This year we shall be learning all about Greece and its impact on the history of mankind. Now, what is being passed out to you is the syllabus for this year. You may notice what we have the Greek religion first. This is because the Greek were very religious, and everything they did was influenced by their religion. So to be able to understand more about Greece, we will have to learn all about their gods."

He then looked at the demigods with a sparkle in his eye, and Annabeth realized why he seemed familiar.

"That's Chiron," whispered Annabeth in a level so small only gods and demigods could hear. The other three nodded to Annabeth, and then looked at Chiron and smiled and winked. Chiron then smile a bit, and winked back, and started again.

The rest of History passed without event, and so did Science (where they'll be learning about the ocean, much to Percy's pleasure; the sky, much to Thalia's pleasure; and the different types of rocks, much to Nico's pleasure)

Finally, it was time for Greek, and they headed into Greek and sat down. The bell rings, and five minutes later, the teacher comes in apologizing for his tardiness, explaining that he was running off copies of a pre-quiz.

"All right class," said the teacher, Mr. Anthis, as he passed out the quizzes, "this is just a pre-quiz that will not count to your grade. This is just to let me know how much you know of this language. Don't worry if you don't know the language, since we'll be going through the basics before continuing. Once you get it, you can start."

He then went up to the front of the room, since he was done passing out the pre-quizzes to everyone. The demigods looked at the quiz, and soon realized that it was just a few sentences in Greek praising the teacher that they had to translate, along with a matching section where they had to match the letter with it's name. They quickly finished the quiz, and handed it in within five minutes. The students and the teacher were all surprised, and the teacher had them do it again in different corners of the room. This time, however, they finished in three minutes. The teacher accepted their quizzes and allowed them to talk for the rest of the class.

After Greek, the four made their way to lunch, where they bought their food, before looking around for Leila. They found her at a table, and they went to the table, where the demigods and Leila greeted each other, and Annabeth noticed that there were only three other people, two boys (one was a brunette with green eyes, the other a brunette with brown eyes) and one girl, who was a redhead with blue eyes. The demigods then introduced themselves, and Leila started introducing them to her friends.

"Okay," said Leila, pointing to a brunette with green eyes, "This is my boyfriend, Hunter Davis."

She then pointed to a redhead with blue eyes, "That is Alli Meener, my best friend.

She then pointed to the brunette with brown eyes, "And that is Jake Axon, Alli's boyfriend."

The three said hi, and everyone who was standing sat down, the mortals on one side, and the demigods on another.

"So," said Hunter, "where'd you four meet. From what Leila told me, Annabeth's from San Fran, and the other three are homeschooled."

"Yeah, you see," said Percy, "we actually met this summer when me and my cousins were hanging out in Central Park, watching our boat."

"Oh, that's your boat on the pond?" asked Alli

"Yeah," said Percy, "but we moved it. It's now at this camp we went to this summer, and they let us keep our boat there. Anyway, we were just hanging out, when Annabeth comes near the pond, and starts looking at our boat. I walk over, and start up a conversation with her, and we became friends. Then, we found out that she was a daughter of one of the few families that the camp we went to allows in, and we went to camp for the rest of the summer before arriving back just a few days ago."

"You get to stay at camp the whole summer?" asked Hunter, "That's so much better than hanging out with Jake."

"Shut up man," said Jake

"Well," said Thalia, "you can stay year round if you want to."

"Oh, before I forget," said Leila, "do you four want to come to come to my sleepover this Saturday?"

"We'll have to ask my mother," said Annabeth

"What happened to yours?" asked Jake

"Um, they died," said Percy, "can we change the subject?"

"Of course," said Leila, "anyways, how come you have to ask Annabeth's mom?"

"Oh," said Nico, "our dad's are always on the move, and we didn't want to move with them, so we moved in with Annabeth, and our dad's allowed her parents to be our legal guardian."

"Oh," said Hunter.

The rest of lunch passed by rather quickly for everyone, as they laughed about different stories told by the eight different people. However, throughout lunch, Percy and Annabeth took turns looking at each other, though they were the only ones who didn't notice.

After lunch, Leila pulled Thalia to the side, and asked her, "Is there something going on with Percy and Annabeth? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Oh no, it's fine," said Thalia, "It's just the two are madly in love with each other, but neither of them know it. All they know is that the other loves someone, and both believe that it's not them."

"Well, we'll have to change that won't we?" asked Leila, smiling mischievously

"You got a plan?" asked Thalia

"Oh, yeah, big time," said Leila, "you see, during my sleepover on Saturday, we'll play Truth or Dare, and ask at least one of them to reveal their crush. Then, we'll try and get them together from there."

"Trust me," said Thalia, "we just have to get Percy to admit his feelings, and then Annabeth will admit hers, and then Percy will deny it, and Annabeth'll do something to prove it to him."

"You really know those two, don't you?" asked Leila

"Oh, yeah, big time," said Thalia, as the two then separated and went to their next class.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thalia soon catches up with the demigods, and Percy tells her that they have gym next. The four head over to the locker rooms, and Annabeth starts slowing down.

"Uh, you two can go ahead," said Percy, "I gotta ask Annabeth a question."

Nico and Thalia agreed, after seeing Annabeth, and leave the two, as Percy walks over to Annabeth and gives her a sideways hug.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" asked Percy

"It's just…never mind," said Annabeth

"Come on Wise Girl," said Percy, "you know you can tell me anything."

"You must be a seaweed brain if you think that's a good nickname for me," said Annabeth

"The name fits," said Percy, "anyway, why won't you go in?"

"Well, it's just I'm slightly afraid of the water," said Annabeth, "I mean, I can stand the bathtub and shower, and the Jacuzzi, and also bodies of water, but for some reason I can't stand swimming pools."

"Don't worry," said Percy, "nothing will happen while I'm here. Besides, if something does happen, I'll be the first to get to you. Come on, I'll help you get over you fear."

"All right," said Annabeth, who then went into the girls locker room after Percy went into the boys locker room.

They both came out changed into their swimming outfits, and wait with Thalia and Nico. The teacher comes out, and tell them to get into three groups. One group is those who don't know how to swim, the second group is for those who know how to swim, and the last group is for those who can swim at least 5 laps. Everyone splits up, and Percy ends up being the only one in the last group, while Thalia and Nico wait in the second group, and Annabeth waits in the first group.

"Hey you, what's your name?" the teacher asked Percy

"Percy Jackson, sir," replied Percy

"Well _Percy_," said the teacher, "since you're the only one who can swim at least 5 laps, you'll be teaching the first group how to swim, while I deal with the second, got that?"

"Yes, sir," said Percy, saluting the teacher, earning some snickers from the other kids, and a rolling of the eyes from Thalia and Annabeth.

"Good," said the teacher, "by the way, my name's Coach Aquarius, swim coach, and gym teacher when it comes to the swimming unit. You'll have this unit for the first quarter, basketball for the second quarter, soccer for the third, and finally softball for the fourth quarter, got that? Well, I don't care. Everyone in the water. The first group shall be in the shallow end, while the second group will be a little deeper."

The two groups went where they were told, and Percy went to teach the first group. He first had them line up against the wall, and practice floating on the water on their front for 15 minutes. After that he had them practice floating on their back for 15 minutes, after which he had the first group practice kicking their legs one by one for 15 minutes. He then had the first group practice moving their arms for the last 15 minutes. Once the last person went for the third time, the teacher dismissed everyone from the pool. During this whole time, Annabeth had never felt scared in the pool, which was unusual for her since he was always scared to even be near a pool for even 60 seconds, let alone 60 minutes.

Once they changed back into their normal clothes, the demigods met up in the front of the locker rooms, and left for the library once the bell rang. They signed in for study hall, and made their way to the back of the library. There, they start doing their homework, with Annabeth helping all three of them (though she always answered Percy's question first). Once they finished the homework they had received from English, History, and Science, they spent the rest of Study Hall chatting. The bell then rang, and they made their way to their last period of the day, Geometry, which passed by too slowly for all four of them. Once the final bell rang, the four demigods headed out. Nico and Thalia decided that they were going to shadow-travel back home, while Percy and Annabeth both decided to take Percy's car home. Once they arrived home, they went into their room and did their math homework.

Once they finished their homework, Percy and Annabeth went down into the kitchen to grab a bite, while Thalia and Nico went to the living room to play Call of Duty.

"Hey, Helen," said Annabeth, "one of the friends I made at school invited me to a sleepover this Saturday, well all four of us. Can we go?"

"Sure," said Helen, "where's your friends house?"

"Shoot, I forgot to ask her," said Annabeth

"We'll ask her tomorrow," said Percy

"Hey," said Helen, "I just found out, there's also a movie room in the house. I just found it accidently this morning when I was looking for the linen closet."

"Oh, can we go watch a movie then?" asked Percy

"Sure," said Helen, "but come back at about 7 for dinner."

"We're probably going to be eating in there," said Annabeth, "so we'll just come and get it at 7."

"That's fine with me," said Helen.

Percy and Annabeth then went to go find the movie room, and found not only the room, but also a bunch of movies to watch. Annabeth wanted to watch a documentary on the history of the Eiffel Tower, but Percy was able to convince her to watch something not related to architecture. They soon decided to watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. They sat next to each other and watched the movie, and they were soon laughing their heads off at Captain Jack Sparrow's antics. They watch until 7, when they pause it to get dinner. They bring the food back to the movie room, and continue eating while watching the movie. They finish the movie, and start watching Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End after keeping their plates back. During the movie, AC falls asleep, and her head lands on PJ's shoulder. PJ notices this, and quietly turns off the movie before picking her up and taking her to her bed. He sees that Thalia and Nico are already asleep, and keeps Annabeth on her bed.

As he pulls up, Annabeth holds onto his arm.

"Annabeth," said Percy quietly, "let go of my arm, I need to sleep on my bed."

"No," said Annabeth groggily, "sleep with me. I no want you to go."

"Annabeth," started Percy, when Annabeth lifted her head up and sleepily did a puppy dog face.

"Fine," said Percy, getting in, "but your taking the blame."

"Fine," said Annabeth, as the two fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, Annabeth wakes up to find herself cuddling into a tanned body. She quickly gets up, and the body falls onto the floor. She then notices that it was Percy, and helps him up.

"What were you doing on my bed?" asked Annabeth

"What?" asked Percy as he rubbed his head, "oh, you fell asleep while watching At World's End, so I brought you up here, and you didn't want to let me go and I couldn't find any other way out."

"Wait what?" asked Annabeth, blushing slightly

"You wanted me to sleep with you," said Percy, starting to blush, "like lie down next to you and sleep."

"Oh," said Annabeth, as she blushed even harder

"What time is it?" asked Percy

"I think it's about 6:30," replied Annabeth

"Okay," said Percy, "I'm going to get ready."

"Okay," said Annabeth

Within 15 minutes, the two get ready and head into the kitchen, where they find Nico, Thalia, and Helen ready for them, as well as their breakfast.

"Have a nice sleep?" asked Helen, smirking, as she gave the two their breakfast.

"Yeah, why?" asked Annabeth, slightly wary

"Was it really good?" asked Helen, smirking

"Of course it would be good for those two," said Thalia, "they were sleeping together."

"You know?" asked Percy, blushing hard along with Annabeth

"We saw you this morning," said Nico, "and Thalia told Helen and Frederick."

"Sorry," said Thalia

"Any particular reason?" asked Helen

"Blame her," said Percy, "she didn't let me go."

"Wait, why me?" asked Annabeth

"You said you'd take the blame last night," said Percy, "right after I agreed to sleep with you after m failed attempts of trying to get you to let go of my arm."

"Well, I was sleepy," said Annabeth, "you shouldn't take me seriously then. I'm not in the same mindset when I'm sleepy."

"Enough you two," said Thalia, "you don't want to ruin your friendship now, do you?"

"Shut up," said Percy and Annabeth

"So, what do you think your godly parents will do if they find out?" asked Thalia

"Don't get me stressed out in the morning," said Percy, "not good for the nerves."

"You're scared of my mom?" asked Annabeth

"Who isn't?" asked Percy, "She probably has about a million plans of hurting me if I do anything to you, and is probably on her way of doubling it right now."

"Relax," said Annabeth, "my mom won't do anything, since she'll be hurting me if she hurt you."

"How so?" asked Percy

"Well you're my best friend Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, finishing her breakfast, "any more stupid questions?"

**(A/N Lightning Thief reference, kinda, right there)**

"Nope," said Percy, finishing his breakfast as well, taking his bag, and heading towards the garage, "you coming mortal style today."

"I'll only go mortal style," said Annabeth, "if you are. I don't trust the other two's traveling methods."

"Hey," said Thalia, "I haven't killed anybody with my lightning travel so far. Just severely injured them."

"That's what I don't want," said Annabeth, as she took her bag and headed to the garage as well.

The two drive to school and Percy parks the car before they head inside. They meet up with Leila, Hunter, Jake, and Alli, who were talking with Thalia and Nico.

"Where were you two?" asked Leila, "I thought you said that you two lived together?"

"We do," said Percy, "it's just that we left earlier since these two knuckleheads wanted to walk to school."

"You can walk to school?" asked Alli, "You're that close?"

"Not really," said Thalia, "we're a good distance away, but not too far. We just leave like super early."

"Which is a paradox in itself since they hate getting up early," said Percy

"Any reason why?" asked Jake

"We don't want to have to deal with these two flirting with each other," said Nico

"We don't flirt with each other," said Percy, "right, Annabeth?"

"Right," agreed Annabeth

"See what I mean?" asked Nico, causing everyone else except Percy and Annabeth to laugh.

"Hey Percy," said a voice behind Percy.

Percy turns around and finds himself face to face with Rachael, along with a few of her friends, all wearing barely concealing clothes. "What do you want Rachael?"

"I was wondering whether you wanted to go to the movies with me," said Rachael, "I figured that yesterday you didn't agree because I chose a bad date, so you can decide when and where we go this time."

"Um , uh, you see," sputtered Percy, looking somewhat uncomfortable, "see the thing is, I really don't like you.""

"Aw," said Rachael, "poor Percy doesn't want to disappoint his friend Anniebell. Don't worry, she doesn't like you the way I do."

"First, it's Annabeth," said Percy, "and second, how do you know how she feels? Last time I checked, you were the school slut who hated her, not her best friend who knows everything about her."

"Like you do?" asked Rachael

"Yes, I do," said Percy, "like how her eyes sparkle when she's talking about architecture or how her hair always smells like strawberries, even when she hasn't been near any for a while."

"You know what," said Rachael, "I don't know how, but you're obviously under some hallucinating drug that Alexa has given you. When you find out that I'm so much better than her, I'll be waiting. Don't worry though, I'll still try and convince you."

She stalked away, along with her friends, leaving Percy and his friends wondering what she's on.

"You know, the day that chick realizes that Percy doesn't like her," said Thalia, "will be the day that Nico will wear pink for the day."

"Why me?" asked Nico

"Because you're all doom and gloom every day," said Thalia

"I can't help it," said Nico, "it's in my blood."

"All right break it up you two," said Annabeth, getting in between the two cousins as they were glaring at each other. Just then the bell rang, and everyone went towards their homeroom.

During homeroom, the teacher took attendance, and handed out everyone's assignment planner. After handing it out, the teacher let them talk for the rest of the time. Homeroom passed quickly, but English passed rather slowly for the demigods, mainly because they were bored out of their minds in English listening to the teacher drone on and on about the uses of semicolon. English ended, and the demigods quickly made their way to History. As they sat down, Annabeth was approached by Josh.

"Hey, beautiful," said Josh, "listen, I think the other day you didn't want to agree because you were distracted by my friends, but you don't have to worry about them now. So how about it? Want to go out sometime?"

"Is that what you think?" asked Annabeth, "Because what I really was distracted by was the foul odor coming from you and your friends. Oh wait, that's your stupidity. Wouldn't want others to catch that, now would you?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" asked Josh, rather loudly, calling everyone in the classroom's attention.

"No," said Annabeth, "now I'm calling you mentally challenged, since you can't even understand a diss when you hear one. Now run along, dear mentally challenged person, otherwise you might spread your stupidity to someone important, like the teacher behind you."

Josh turned around, and was surprised to find the teacher behind him. He started walking backwards, but tripped on Annabeth's foot, which she sneakily stuck out. Josh fell on his butt, and the whole class started laughing, even the teacher had cracked a smile.

"She tripped me!" exclaimed Josh, "She tripped me on purpose!"

"Me?" asked Annabeth, "All I did was move my foot a little bit forward for relaxation purposes. It's not my fault that you have bad balance."

"You're lying," said Josh

"No I'm not," said Annabeth, "it's you who tripped on my foot. Sir, I think his fall may have affected his brain a bit more. I'm afraid now he's mentally challenged and delusional."

"All right," said the teacher, "break it up you two. Josh, stop lying down there and get to your seat."

"Yes sir," said Josh, as he got up and got in a seat, away from Annabeth.

After that episode, the teacher started the lesson on the start of Greece. However, neither Annabeth nor Percy were paying attention to the lesson. Both were busy thinking of reasons why the other rejected the person they did; neither reasoning that the other loved them.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Soon it was lunch, and the demigods made their way to the cafeteria. Percy and Annabeth both bought a buffalo chicken wrap while Thalia and Nico both got two slices of pizza. After paying, the four made their way to their table, again sitting opposite the mortals. They greeted each other, and started eating.

"Oh, Leila," said Annabeth, "for your sleepover, what do I need to bring?"

"Oh, um," said Leila, thinking, "you can just bring a few change of clothes, a sleeping bag, toileteris, and anything they might think they need."

"Oh, okay thanks," said Annabeth

"IT would also help if you could think of any movies we could watch," said Leila, "or bring in any movies you want to watch. We might run a movie marathon afterwards."

"Sure," said Annabeth, "that'll be great. Oh wait, you didn't give me your address."

"Oh, here," said Leila as she took out a pen and wrote her address on a unused napkin and handed it to Annabeth.

"Okay, great," said Annabeth, "I'll see if Percy knows where it is."

"Yeah, see you then," said Leila, as the lunch ending bell rang.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Helen, we're leaving!" said Annabeth

"Okay," replied Helen, "Don't do anything stupid with Percy!"

"Helen!" whined Annabeth, as she got a chuckle in response. They made their way to Percy's Hummer and Percy drove to Leila's house. He parked the car in the driveway, and after exiting, rang the doorbell.

Leila opened the door, and after the five greeted each other, she said, "You guys are the last one. You can just keep your bags in the living room. Everyone else is in my bedroom."

They left their bags on the couch, and followed Leila to her bedroom.

"Okay, guys," said Leila, "now that everyone has arrived, we can start. I'm thinking Truth or Dare to start of the night. Is that all right?"

After everyone responded their agreement, Leila started, "Nico, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Nico

"I dare you to kiss Thalia," said Leila

"Fine," grumbled Nico, who then gave Thalia a peck on the cheek.

"Okay," said Nico, "Percy Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Percy

"Why you no do dare?" asked Nico

"Your dares are usually something stupid and life-threatening," said Percy, "remember last time in camp?"

"Oh, yeah," said Nico, "okay all right. Who do you love?"

"Annabeth," mumbled Percy, barely audible

"What was that?" asked Nico, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said Annabeth, happy?" asked Percy, as he said it louder, blushing deep red along with Annabeth.

"All right," said Percy, "can we play a different game?"

Everyone agreed, much to Percy's relief, and for the rest of the games, he sat as far away from Annabeth as he could, even when she tried to talk to him. After playing 7 minutes in Heaven, Spin the Bottle, and Go Fish, everyone decided to start the movie. Leila took a vote between watching Ghost Rider or Slumdog Millionaire **(Sorry, I'm Indian and couldn't resist. It was either this or some game played in India)**. Ultimately Ghost Rider won. While Leila was getting the movie, Annabeth approached Percy.

"Percy," said Annabeth, as she grabbed his hand to prevent him from escaping, "why are you running away? Ever since Truth or Dare, you've been avoiding me."

"I don't want to avoid you," said Percy, seeing no escape, "it's just that you said that you liked someone, and I know that it's not me, and I didn't want to make our friendship more awkward than it is since you know that I like you."

"Percy," said Annabeth as she released his hand, "is that the reason? You're right that I said I liked someone, but you're wrong when you say it's not you. Heck, I don't just like you, I love you."

"Really?" asked Percy, and after Annabeth nodded, continued, "Do you want to, um, go out, maybe, sometime?"

"I'd love to," said Annabeth, as she laughed at his stuttering. Just then, Leila returned with the Ghost Rider DVD, and played it. Throughout the movie (which was when they had dinner), Annabeth sat on Percy's lap, both happier knowing that the other loved him/her, and when it came to sleeping, slept in the same sleeping bag, causing the others to smirk in acceptance.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, the demigods drove back to their house, and found Athena and Poseidon waiting for them in the kitchen, along with Helen and Frederick, all four of them drinking coffee.

"We'll be leaving now," said Helen, as she and Frederick took their coffee and exited to the living room.

"Mom?" asked Annabeth, the first one to enter the kitchen, "Lord Poseidon? Not to be rude or disrespectful or anything, but what are you two doing here?"

The other three entered the kitchen right after she finished, and greeted the two Olympians, before asking the same questions themselves.

"Before we answer that," said Athena, "I would like to ask you and young Perseus here a question. Has your friendship status changed recently?"

The question caught everyone not godly off guard.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," said Thalia, "throughout the movie yesterday, Annabeth was on your lap Percy, and only got off to eat. And you two slept in the same sleeping bag as well. What's up with that?"

"Well, you see," said Percy, "me and Annabeth are, um, well, we're dating."

"You're what?" asked Athena, narrowing her eyes.

"We're dating," squeaked Percy, hiding behind Annabeth.

"Annabeth," said Athena, in a deadly calm voice, "please tell me he's lying."

"He's not," said Annabeth, a little more confident than Percy, "me and Percy are dating mom."

"Congratulations!" said Poseidon, "I knew it would be soon."

"Wait what?" asked Athena, "You're okay with your son and my daughter dating?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Poseidon, "she makes him happy, and by the looks of it, he makes her happy as well."

"Don't lecture me about my kids," snarled Athena

"I was merely making an observation," said Poseidon

"Well, I for one do not stand for this," said Athena, "Annabeth, why would you want to date someone as… as idiotic as this one? I think we all know you can do better!"

"It doesn't matter if I can do better or not," said Annabeth, "I love Percy and he loves me. I don't know what I'd do if he was taken away from me."

"Well, I'm not stopping you," said Poseidon, "and Athena, you'd better not do anything to my son, or there will be war."

"You'd risk war just for this relationship?" asked Athena

"If it concerns my son's happiness, then yes, I would," said Percy

"Fine, then I won't harm your son," said Athena, "however, Annabeth, you're coming with me."

"What?"exclaimed every other entity in the room, but none could stop Athena, as she transformed into her godly form and teleported back to Olympus, along with Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" exclaimed Percy, as he looked back to where she was standing, and soon broke down crying.

"Percy, she's gone," said Thalia

"Don't worry son," said Poseidon, "I'll do all that I can short of war to get Annabeth back to you. But if worse comes to worse, and war is unpreventable, then let's pray that we have the Fates on our side."

"No," said Percy, "NO! She can't be gone. We just got together."

"Don't worry, Perce," said Nico, "we'll find her."

Without warning, Percy suddenly dashed out the kitchen. Thalia, Poseidon, and Nico soon ran after him, and followed him out the door. They just exit, when they see Percy transform into a seagull and fly towards where their birdly pets are.

"Let's hope that our birds help him live," said Thalia

"Don't worry," said Poseidon, "I have alerted Sally, Thunder, and Pedro of what just happened. You two better check on him every now and then to make sure he's okay. Not now of course, he needs space, but soon. Meanwhile, I'll be on Olympus and try to get Athena to release her daughter and permit them to date."

"All right," said Thalia, "thank you Lord Poseidon."

"No need to be formal," said Poseidon, "just because you have to do it when my brothers are here, doesn't mean you have to do it when they're not. Uncle should be just fine."

"Okay, Uncle," said Thalia, "will you inform us about whether Percy and Annabeth'll be allowed to date?"

"Of course," said Poseidon, "I'll Iris Message every Friday, unless something urgent happens that you two might need to know right after. If I need to tell Percy, I trust you two to tell him without fail."

"Don't worry Lord Poseidon," said Nico, "we'll do our best."

"Uncle applies to you too Di Angelo," said Poseidon, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the smell of the sea in his wake.

Up on Olympus, Poseidon starts a campaign to let Percy date Annabeth after failing to persuade Athena into letting them. For weeks, they stayed at a stalemate since Athena worked to prevent this from happening. Aphrodite, Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Hephaestus, Hestia, and a bunch of minor gods joined Poseidon's side, while Ares, Demeter, Artemis, Hera, and Dionysus and a few other minor gods joined Athena's side. Many of the minor gods stayed neutral, to not incur either of the Olympian gods' wrath lest they choose the wrong side. Zeus had realized that the debate was too big for the Olympian Council to handle, since for one side to win, there needed to be a difference of 5 gods/goddesses for a side to win, and with the Olympian council split 9-5 in Poseidon's favor, **(A/N Hades and Hestia are on the Council and are considered Olympian gods here)** but asking the minor gods did nothing to change that favor. One day, Hecate came up to Poseidon after a debate.

"Poseidon," said Hecate, "I have decided to change from being neutral to joining your side."

"That's great," said Poseidon, "may I ask the reason?"

"You see," said Hecate, "I had forgotten that Percy had helped me with one of my potions, so I felt that this would clear up the debt."

"Thank you Hecate," said Poseidon, "I'm sure that Percy would clear you of your debt after this."

"Also," said Hecate, "I think it would interest you to know that Morpheus and Nemesis have joined Athena's side instead of staying neutral."

"So now the count is 9-6 in my favor," said Poseidon, "do you happen to have a truth potion?"

"Yes, why?" asked Hecate, who then realized the reason

"I plan on having Hermes slip some of the potion into the nectar that Athena drinks during meetings," said Poseidon, "I haven't told anyone, but I feel as if there's another reason why she's doing this, and I intend to find out."

"Of course," said Hecate, "should I tell Hermes of the plan?"

"No, let me," said Poseidon, "everyone on Olympus is finally starting to pick sides it seems, and also getting on edge on who to trust. If you were to tell Hermes of the plan, he may or may not trust you, but if I give it to him, then he will do it."

"That makes sense," said Hecate, "and everyone is starting to pick sides. Even those who stayed neutral before are starting to pick sides for the sake of getting this argument over with."

"I'm guessing that was part of your reasoning," said Poseidon, smiling a bit

"More or less," said Hecate, smiling in response, as she got a vial of a light green liquid and handed it to Poseidon, "here's a vial. I almost forgot I had it with me."

"Thank you Hecate," said Poseidon, "now to find Hermes."

"Not a problem, Poseidon," said Hecate, as she left Poseidon to find Hermes, which is what he did after calling his name.

"Listen, I need you to slip this in Athena's drink right before the meeting today." Said Poseidon

"What is it?" asked Hermes

"It's a truth serum," said Poseidon, "I just got it from Hecate."

"Oh," said Hermes, "so you're going to get Athena to tell the truth about her actions."

"You got it," said Poseidon, "now go quickly."

Hermes poofed off and Poseidon started walking to the throne room. He entered, and sat on his throne, just when Hermes poofed onto his throne, along with all the minor gods. Poseidon looked over to Hermes, who slightly nodded. Poseidon smiled in response, and after checking Athena took a sip of her nectar, which she did, said, "Zeus, is it okay if we start with the debate over the mortals' love life first?"

"Is there a reason?" asked Zeus

"I think this will be the last day," said Poseidon, causing Athena to smirk since she thought he would give up after today's efforts.

"Okay, first off," said Poseidon, standing, "Athena, why did you not allow your daughter to date my son?"

"Because I don't want any of my children dating any of yours before I could date you," said Athena before she could stop. She then realized what she said, and angrily asked, "Poseidon, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," said Poseidon, "all I did was get a truth serum from Hecate, and had Hermes slip it in your nectar. Now, did I really do what you said I did?"

"No," said Athena, responding as quickly as ever, "I made it up. What's happening? Why can't I control what I say?"

"Easy," said Hecate, "the truth serum I gave him is powerful enough to get a Titan to tell the truth."

"Poseidon, I really hate you right now," said Athena, "one for what you did and two for making me feel this way about you."

"I've been telling everyone that she's in love with Poseidon," said Aphrodite, "but no one believed me."

"It's not that we don't believe you," said Zeus, "it's just that Athena's always had been telling such convincing lies that we weren't sure whether you were telling the truth."

"She's right," said Athena, "I am in love with Poseidon. I have been ever since the Athens incident. I'm also sorry that I risked his and mine own child's happiness for mine."

"All right, case solved. Athena's daughter and Poseidon's son will be allowed to date," said Zeus, causing everyone to cheer, which ended quickly as Zeus raised his hand, " Although, I will have to punish you for causing this much strife. I think replacing you will be sufficient. Those in favor?"

Ares, Hera, Zeus, Hades, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Poseidon agree, while the rest disagree.

"Okay," said Zeus, "since it's an 8-6 vote in favor of replacing Athena, so be it. Athena shall now be replaced by a minor god voted on upon the minor gods present today. You have 5 minutes while the rest are off to do whatever."

Zeus then exited in a flurry of thunder and lightning, while the rest rolled their eyes as they teleported out. Poseidon teleported to the nearest fountain, and threw a drachma in.

"Iris, show me Percy Jackson," said Poseidon, as the mist formed an image of a seagull surrounded by another seagull, a raven, and an eagle, the later three looking as worried as they can for a bird. "Listen son, I've been trying to convince Athena to let you date her daughter, and I think that you will be happy to know that from this day forth, you two will be allowed to date."

All four birds perked up and looked at the Iris Message.

Poseidon nodded, "I'm not kidding. I was able to get Athena to reveal the truth behind her actions today thanks to a truth serum from Hecate. However, Zeus is punishing her by taking her off the Council. I know for a fact that your loved one will be returning by the time you wake up tomorrow, but if she seems not as happy as she should be, then you know why."

The seagull in the middle, which Poseidon guessed was Percy, started nodding so quick the Sea God was worried his head would come off. The seagull stopped nodding and screeched happily, and flew off, right through the Iris Message, effectively disconnecting the call. Poseidon sighed in relief that his son is back to his old self, and started walking back to the throne room, when he was approached by Athena.

"Listen, Poseidon," said Athena, "I really didn't want our children to get this hurt. I guess I was just jealous that Annabeth was able to convince one of your kids to go out with her before I could get you to love me."

"Listen, Athena," said Poseidon, "I don't mind, though I would have thought being the Wisdom goddess, you would have realized the consequences beforehand. I think, however, that it's good that you let out your feelings now, and not hold it in any longer. Who knows what may have happened in the future if this had not happened."

"I don't want to think about it," said Athena, "and I really to realize my mistake, and want to repent. Therefore, I ask of you to let me bless your son with increased wisdom and smarts."

"Of course," said Poseidon, "there's no one stopping you. And listen, just between us, I do love you too, I just don't want to get on Hera's nor Amphitrite's bad side."

"I understand," said Athena, "thank you."

"Now come on, niece," said Poseidon, "we got a meeting to get back to."

The two flashed back to the throne room, and watched as the rest of the Olympians (Hermes and Apollo) walk back in.

"Have you decided yet?" asked Zeus

"Yes we have my lord," said Nemesis, "we have decided to nominate Hecate to become the replacement Olympian for Athena. We have discussed this and feel that Hecate should have the honor of at least being on the Olympian Council, especially considering that magic is now on its demise, and may indeed disappear, along with our dear friend Hecate, within the coming centuries. WE honestly hope that this will be the happiest end of centuries for her."

"It is then decided," said Zeus, "Hecate shall be the new Olympian, taking place of Athena. All hail the new Olympian, Lady Hecate."

Hecate then walked up to Athena's throne, which transformed into a throne decorated with crossroads, gates, torches, keys, and also a cauldron where the cup holder would be. Athena, after giving up her throne for Hecate, went and stood along with the rest of the minor gods.

"Good," said Zeus, "now that that's over with, I suggest we have a party to celebrate this event."

"What about what we were going to talk about before?" asked Hera

"Honestly," said Zeus, as he scratched the back of his neck, "I really want to celebrate the ending of this stupid debate. Besides, we can continue this tomorrow."

"Fine," said Hera, as she flashed away, signaling her acceptance of the party.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Thalia woke up at 7 and wondered why both Zeus and Hades had told her, Nico, Helen, and Frederick to go to sleep early last night. She was also wondering what the surprise that they mentioned was. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard someone mumble Annabeth's name. She got down from her bed, since she was on the top bunk, and noticed that both Percy and Annabeth were in their beds. She gasped quietly, so as to not wake them up, and just as quietly woke up Nico. She showed Nico the sleeping lovers in their beds, and they silently agreed to get Helen and Frederick. After they woke the two parents up, the daughter of Zeus and son of Hades guided their guardians back to their room, where they noticed the still sleeping demigods.

"When did they get here?" asked Helen, in a hushed voice

"Last night, I'm guessing," said Thalia, in the same low volume. "Father and Uncle H had said that they had a surprise for us when we woke up. I'm guessing this is it."

"Should we leave them like this?" asked Helen

"I think we should at least let them stay in the same bed together," said Nico, "it's not like they'll do anything. They love each other too much to actually do something without the other wanting to do it as well."

"Fine," said Frederick, "Nico you grab Annabeth's arms, I'll grab her legs."

"Why Annabeth?" asked Nico, as he went over and grabbed her arms.

"Do you want to lift Percy instead?" asked Frederick, as he grabbed her legs.

"Never mind," said Nico

"On the count of three," said Frederick, lifting her legs as Nico lifted her arms. "One, two, three, lift."

They lifted Annabeth off her bed, and carried her onto Percy's, gentle enough so she's not woken up by any sudden movements. They carefully placed her next to Percy. As soon as they let go of her limbs, she automatically faced Percy with her hands on his chest and her head in the nook of his neck. Percy, somehow sensing Annabeth as well, automatically wrapped her arms around her protectively and his head over her head.

"Aww," cooed Helen, "they're smiling."

"It's like they can sense when the other is near," said Nico

"It's so lovey-dovey, it's almost gag worthy," said Thalia, "almost. Just because it's Percy, the moment's not worthy."

Everyone chuckled, though not at Thalia's comment, but at the two sleeping figures, as they both were smiling in their sleep and moving in an almost cuddling fashion. They then left to let the two have some alone time together after being separated from each other for months. **(A/N Just in case anyone's curious, they were reunited in about 7 months, so it's about March)**

The four conscious figures spend about two hours getting ready for the day, and at about 9, just as they were about to start breakfast, they heard a loud crash coming from the demigods' bedroom. The two adults and two kids start rushing to the stairs, when Percy comes sprinting down with Annabeth on her back, laughing.

"Guys!" yelled Percy, "You'll never believe it! Annabeth's back! She's back! After all these horrendous, life-mutilating, depressing, self-pitying months, she's back!"

"It's great to see you too, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth

"Glad you're back to normal Kelp Head," said Thalia, "and that Annabeth's back where she belongs."

The other three murmured their agreement, when Annabeth asked, "Percy, what do you mean horrendous, life-mutilating, depressing, self-pitying months?"

"Well," said Percy, as he trailed off, when Thalia interjected, "You see, Kelp Head here ran out of the house as soon as you were taken by your mom, and transformed into a seagull, and lived with our avion friends for the past few months. He was so distraught that he couldn't see you ever again, that whenever someone would remind him of you, he would attack them in seagull form, getting hurt in the process, even though he never tried to heal from them."

"Percy, why would you do that?" scolded Annabeth, sounding worried, "do you know how miserable I would have been knowing that the guy I loved had died because I wasn't there with him?"

"Sorry," said Percy, "it's just, every time I saw someone with like blonde hair, or reading a book, it would remind me of you, and I couldn't stand knowing that people are out there who can still see the one they loved, yet I couldn't even take you on a single date without something terrible happening."

"Percy," said Annabeth, as she caressed his cheek in her hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize, since Athena had kept me locked up in a prison-like place for her kids who she wishes to be in there for one reason or another, and so I didn't have those problems. I forgot that this was as hard on you as it was on me. Without you there, all I could do was wake up, cry, and fall asleep. I had to be forced to do simple tasks, such as getting out of bed, taking showers, and even brushing her teeth. I was just majorly depressed, and I realized that I don't think I can ever be happy again without you."

"Annabeth," said Percy, as he took said girl into a hug, "I feel the same way. Ever since I met you, I've always felt complete, and when I'm away from you, even for a little bit, I feel as if it's forever, and that I may never see you again. I don't think that I can ever be happy again without you, as well. I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too Percy," said Annabeth, as they both leaned into a kiss. They started kissing for a while, when Thalia cleared her throat.

"As much as I loved to see you two again," said Thalia, "we don't need to get into the real mushy-gushy stuff until after I get used to it. Besides, aren't you wondering how you two ended up in the same bed?"

"I don't care," said Percy, "I'm just uber psyched that Annabeth's back."

"And I'm just psyched that I'm back with Percy," said Annabeth

"Well, poo," said Thalia, "that ruined my fun. If you wanted to know, Nico and Frederick put Annabeth in your bed Percy, and as soon as we let go, you two were all cuddling and stuff, and acting as if you were in the same position the whole time. You two were practically spooning."

Percy and Annabeth both blushed, and Helen helped them out, "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"I don't care," said Percy, "as long as it's with Annabeth."

"That is so corny," said Thalia

"Shut up, I like corny," said Annabeth

"I thought you hated corny," said Thalia

"That's only with people who aren't Perseus Jackson," said Annabeth

"Now look who's getting corny," said Percy

"Shut up," said Annabeth, playfully slapping him on the arm. "Wait, what about school?"

"Don't worry," said Helen, "we made the school think that you four had gotten into a major car crash on the way back, and that Nico and Thalia had gotten away basically scotch-free because you two had taken most of the damage, and had been in the hospital for a three months, and then were in casts for the last four. You two can announce that you're free from casts on Monday."

"Thanks a lot," said Annabeth

:Oh," said Helen, "and Zeus and Poseidon had pulled some strings using the Mist to make the teachers think that you two had done all your homework, with help from Thalia and Nico, so you won't have to repeat any of your classes."

"Wow," said Percy, "remind me to sacrifice a bit extra to them next time you can."

Just then the doorbell rings, and Helen goes to get the door. She returns two minutes later with Poseidon and Athena trailing behind her. When the demigods notice Athena, Thalia and Nico immediately get in front of Annabeth, who is hugged protectively by Percy. Thalia and Nico have their weapons out ready to fight, while Percy is ready to get his sword out if need be.

"Peace godlings," said Athena, "I'm not here to harm you."

"You weren't here to harm us the last time either," snarled Thalia, "and yet you ended up hurting yourself, your daughter, Percy, and possibly your other children at camp as well."

"We'll let you six handle this by yourselves," said Helen, as she and Frederick quickly exit the living room.

"I know," said Athena, returning the remaining beings' attention to the previously interrupted conversation, "and I'm truly sorry about that, and I apologize heavily about what had happened. I only did this because I was in love with my arch rival, Poseidon, and I didn't want anyone to know, nor did I want any of my children to progress further in their relationship with Poseidon or his kids than I did with Poseidon."

"So what you're telling us is that you caused all this purely out of jealousy?" asked Percy, tightening his hug around Annabeth, who was challenging her mother with her eyes to do something about it.

"Yes," said Athena, "and I realize my mistake. Though, I am slightly afraid that I might be too late to recover pieces of any relationships I may have built up, since I am no longer an Olympian."

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Nico

"She isn't," said Poseidon, just now entering the conversation, "The Council had voted to replace her with Hecate, who had been chosen by the minor gods, and Athena's status as an Olympian has been removed, and the Council is working right as we speak to change any recordings of the mortals that says otherwise. Of course, a new story about Athena will be put out there, and it will be as close to the truth as possible."

"Which I can live with," said Athena, "since I'm going to try and redeem my worth in everyone's eyes before I can do anything else."

"Okay," said Thalia, "what is the story by the way?"

"We haven't worked out the kinks just yet," said Poseidon, "but the major art of the story is that Perseus of Chios and son of Poseidon had fallen madly in love with Annabeth of Lesbos and daughter of Athena. Their mortal parents had arranged their marriage, and they were about to be wed when Athena and I came, and after some congratulations form me and some yelling from Athena, Annabeth had been taken and hidden from everyone, including the gods. Perseus then went around Greece looking for her, but was unsuccessful. I, on the other hand, was rallying up support on Olympus to force Athena into letting the two get married, and, with help from Hermes, slipped a truth serum, from Hecate, into the nectar that she was drinking during her meeting. The meeting then went over the issue of our children getting married, and I was able to coerce the truth out of Athena, and she admitted why she did so, and then all the other gods joined my side, the Council voted that the two royal children shall get married as planned, Annabeth was returned, they get married, and Athena gets replaced by Hecate. Oh, and Greece never looks at Athena the same way ever again."

"Wow," said Thalia, "that was as close to the truth as possible."

"And I was able to come up with it," boasted Poseidon

"Anyway," said Athena, "the reason I came here was to ask for forgiveness, and do whatever it takes to earn it. I also brought gifts for my daughter and the son of Poseidon."

"All right," said Percy, "show us your gift and then we'll decide whether you should be forgiven or not."

"Okay," said Athena, "for my daughter, I give you the power to transform into any owl you want, as well as a grey dragon that can control wind. I also give you a fox you can ride on and an owl. These two animals will only listen to you, Perseus, Thalia, and Nico, and serve the same purpose as your friends' respective animals do. The fox and owl have yet to be named, and they are waiting for you at Camp Half-Blood. For Perseus, I gift him with a necklace that shall make him wiser. I also have a gift for both of you, and that is knowledge of all the school work that you missed, along with knowledge of the topics you shall learn in the future, including knowledge of all fields of occupation. Do not worry, the knowledge will not come now, but it will come at the right time."

Everyone, except Poseidon, stared at Athena, and Percy and Annabeth were the first to break it. They both untangled themselves from Percy's protective hug, and bowed to Athena, thanking her. None of the demigods noticed the new necklace around Percy's neck.

"While we're on the topic of presents," said Poseidon, "I have a present for Annabeth. It is a necklace, one much like Athena's, and it endows you, Annabeth, and only you, with a limited power over water. You shall be able to control water to an extent, and also be healed by it. Also, you shall be able to communicate with horses, zebras, any horse-like creature I may have forgotten, and aquatic animals as well."

Now, a necklace appeared on Annabeth's neck, which she took notice of. **(Picture of the necklace is on www. Limogesjewelry .?productid=15437 except with Yellow Sapphires and Aquamarine)**

"Oh my gods," gasped Annabeth, as she looked at the gems, "it's beautiful."

"It really is," said Thalia, turning around examining the gems as well.

"Looks like Percy has the same one," said Nico, as he looked at the necklace around Percy's neck

"It is," said Annabeth, "you know that the yellow sapphire symbolizes wisdom and the aquamarine represents the ocean."

"It's the perfect ones," said Percy, as he hugged Annabeth.

"All right," said Thalia, "don't get all mushy on me. Besides, I'm sure that Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena have some more things to add."

Everyone turned around, but found two notes in place of the god and goddess. Thalia and Nico both went over and Thalia picked Athena's up, while Nico picked Poseidon's.

"Athena's says," said Thalia, as she read the note, "'I truly am sorry about putting all of you in so much hurt. I hope that my gifts will be useful, and now that from now on, I will support my daughter's relationship and decisions as well as Percy's. Also now that Percy's necklace will allow him to be able to come up with battle plans on the spot and that the two necklaces are connected to each other. As long as Percy and Annabeth wear their both necklaces, they will be able to talk to each other mentally (whenever they want), be able to tell if the other is in trouble, and any and all powers given by the necklace and through heritage will be increased twofold. Also, if they wear the necklace and transform into a dragon, their powers in that form will be increased tenfold and both of you will be able to expertly use any and all weapons from now on when you where the necklaces, and again, the prowess will increase threefold when both wear it together, and when on the same team, it will be increased fivefold. If you were to wear it and were on opposite teams, then the effects shall be canceled. Again, I hope that my gifts help all four of you whenever you may need it. From, Lady Athena."

"Wow," said Thalia, "I'm starting to get jealous now. You two may probably be the strongest demigods in the history of the world."

"I don't care about that," said Percy, "I just want to be with Annabeth."

"And I want to be with you as well," said Annabeth, as they both kissed.

"Ahem," coughed Nico, "as much as we want to see you two bond even more, we still haven't read Poseidon's note."

"Then read it Death Boy," said Percy, as he and Annabeth stopped kissing.

"Okay," said Nico, "his note says, 'Whatever Athena says about the necklaces is true, except it will be doubled. Also, I forgot to mention that Annabeth will be able to breathe underwater, withstand any pressure while underwater, and get a power boost from water as well. I hope that your relationship will blossom from here on out. I'm truly rooting for you guys, and I support any and all decisions you two lovebirds make. I expect a grandson real soon, especially considering that Aphrodite herself I loves you two together, and everyone's supporting you two, except maybe Dionysus, but he only cares about his wine, so not a big deal. I hope that our gifts help you real soon, and Percy, you may or may not end up with a new stepmother, I'm not sure. It depends on the mood Hera's in when I ask her. From, Lord Poseidon. PS, I'm leaving the Prince and Princess of the Sea spots open for you and Annabeth in case you decide to live with us and become gods and goddesses, along with Thalia and Nico. PSS, I have some Olympian cake for the six of you in the fridge that Hermes helped me steal. Do not be surprised if there's more, Hermes sometimes goes overboard with the stealing.'"

"Wait," said Thalia, "there's cake? Get out of my way!"

Thalia soon dashed off, with Nico behind her yelling at her to take a slice until everyone gets one, and he gets two, and Percy and Annabeth both walking slowly, holding each other's hands and taking in the other's company.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After they ate and finished the cake, all 24 slices, everyone went to the movie room, and spent rest of the day watching 50 First Dates. The next day, Percy and Annabeth spent the day in the movies watching The Hunger Games and Dr. Seuss's The Lorax. On Monday, everyone returned to his or her normal schedule, and the demigods made their way to school, all getting driven there in Percy's Hummer. They enter the school, and find their way to their mortal friends.

"Oh my God," said Leila, "are you guys okay? We heard that you four got in a car crash after our sleepover, and that you two were the only one to get really hurt, and were in the hospital for about three months, and in really bad casts for the last four. Is that true?"

"Yeah," said Percy, "but we're all fine."

"If you got in a car crash, then shouldn't you be in casts right now?" asked Hunter

"We heal really quickly," said Annabeth, "that's what the doctor said anyway. He said that we were supposed to be in casts for at least two more months, but apparently we heal faster than normal."

"Oh," said Hunter, "at least you're okay now."

Everyone then murmured their agreement, when the bell rang.

"We'll see you at lunch, right?" asked Jake

"Yeah you will," said Percy, as the eight friends separated for their homerooms. They entered, and took their seats.

"Where's the teacher?" asked Percy

"He's always late now," said Thalia, "he lives about 30 minutes away, and always starts 20 minutes before school starts."

"That's stupid," said Percy, "he should at least start 40 minutes away, so as to give him enough time to get to school in case of traffic."

Just then, the teacher entered the room, and kept his things on his desk. He scanned the room, and when his eyes landed on Percy and Annabeth, he went wide-eyed.

"Percy? Annabeth?" asked the teacher, slightly in shock, as he made his way to the two, and kneeled near the two. The two nodded, and the teacher said, "I assume that you two are okay?"

"Yeah, we're much better now," answered Percy

"Well, that's good," said the teacher, "from what Thalia and Nico explained, the car crash with the truck was no bump. It sounds like it took half the car, and almost your lives as well."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "we're just happy to be alive right now."

"Well, that's good," said the teacher

"Hey," said a kid behind Percy and Annabeth, "I heard that you two were the ones who got in a car crash. Is that true?"

"Yeah," said Percy, as he and Annabeth turned around. "Why?"

"Well, next time you park," said the kid, as he sneered, "make sure you aren't ramming into trucks."

"What are you talking about?" asked Percy

"You said you were the ones in the car crash," said the kid, "you know, the one where you rammed your car into the truck? You know, you should really try to avoid doing that. It could cause a really big boo-boo. And you should really avoid getting in cars with suicidal kids, sweet thing. Not good for your image."

Just then, Percy jumped out of his seat and grabbed the kid by his collar.

"Listen here, kid," said Percy, "I didn't ram my Hummer into a truck, the truck crashed into me. And you should really be nicer to others, especially those who just got back from wearing a full body cast. One last thing, if you're going to harass someone and his girlfriend, at least get your facts right so you don't look like a less douche than you are."

He let go of the collar, and the kid dropped in his seat.

"Jose, detention," said the teacher, "tomorrow after school at 2:45."

"Wait, what?" asked Jose, "Why am I getting a detention? He was the one who was manhandling me."

"You can't manhandle someone who's not a man," said Percy, causing everyone to laugh or snicker, and Jose to get embarrassed.

"I'm more of a man than you are," said Jose, "tell me, have you actually got a girlfriend?"

"Oh, trust his girlfriend," said Annabeth, "or me on this, he is definitely a man."

"Why you?" asked Jose

"Because I'm his girlfriend, dipshit," said Annabeth, "any more idiotic questions in that empty skull of yours?"

"Forget it," said Jose, "anyways, Mr. Professor, why isn't he getting a detention?"

"He was provoked," said Mr. Professor

"How was he provoked?" asked Jose

"You were making fun of him," said Mr. Professor, "while he was just sitting there, listening to him and, apparently, his girlfriend get harassed and only gave you a warning and cleared up your misunderstanding of the event. You, on the other hand, was just flat out making fun of how Percy drives and who Annabeth chooses to go with."

"But—," started Jose, but Mr. Professor cut him off, "Any more complaining and I'll double the detention and you'll be seeing the receptionists at the main office."

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone made his or her way to 1st period. The rest of the day passed quickly for the demigods, with every teacher surprised that Percy and Annabeth were back, congratulating them on a full recovery, and other kids congratulating them as well. Soon, it was lunch, and the demigods bought their lunch as always. They made their way to Leila's table, and sit down.

"Hey guys," says Leila, as she walks over to the table and sits down, "guess what I just heard. Junior Prom is going to on Friday."

"Really?" asked Alli, "Oh my god, what's the theme?"

"I think it's going to be Under the Sea," said Leila, which caused Percy to go wide eyed.

"That's like one of the best themes ever!" exclaimed Percy, surprising the mortals.

"Excuse me?" asked Alli

"Don't mind him," said Thalia, "he's obsessed with water and anything having to do with water."

"So, are you guys going?" asked Hunter

"Do you want to go?" asked Percy, "with me?"

"Sure," said Annabeth

"I'm going, but no date for me," said Thalia

"Same," said Nico

"So, Leila," said Hunter, "do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Why not?" accepted Leila, as she gave him a peck on the cheek

"Alli?" asked Jake, "Do you want to?"

"Sure," said Alli

"Great," said Leila, "we all have dates, well most of us."

"So," said Alli, "when are we getting our dresses?"

"Wait, we have to wear fancy clothing?" asked Nico, and after a handful of nods, exclaimed, "Aw man! Do they not realize how lethal ties are. I mean really, you could practically choke an elephant with that thing."

"You must really hate ties," pointed out Jake

"He loathes them with a passion," said Percy, "but don't worry, I'll get him to wear one."

"Anyway," said Alli, "when are we getting our dresses?"

"How about Wednesday?" asked Leila

"Sure," said Annabeth, looking at Thalia, who nodded.

"Guess that's when we're getting our tuxes then," said Percy, with the rest of the boys nodding, except Nico who was still fuming about the dangers of ties.

**(A/N I couldn't really think of where to get the clothes, so just bear with me. They got the dresses and tuxes, which I will explain, and they got them right after school on Wednesday, with Percy bribing Nico with candy to get him to wear a tux and tie)**

Soon, it's Friday, and the four demigods are finishing up any homework so that they can have the weekend off. The boys then get ready, and wear their tuxes and wait in the living room for the girls. Percy was wearing a cyan suit, with cyan pants, a white undershirt **(or whatever the shirt underneath is called)**, and an orange tie. Nico was wearing a black suit and pants, with a red tie and white undershirt.

The girls then come down, and Percy becomes breathless over Annabeth. Annabeth's dress was a simple grey dress, with a strap around her waist. Thalia was wearing a simple black dress, similar to Annabeth's, except without a strap.

The two girls then stop in front of the boys, and Annabeth blushes under Percy's look.

"You look beautiful," compliments Percy

"You don't look bad yourself," said Annabeth.

"Come on guys," whined Thalia, "you can get all mushy during prom. I bet Helen's dying to take our picture."

"You bet I am," said Helen, as she enters the living room with the camera, "Now say cheese."

Helen takes a bunch of pictures: one with all four of them, one with only Percy and Annabeth, one for each person, and one with Nico and Thalia together, though they were facing away from each other in that picture.

"Can we go now?" asked Annabeth

"Sure," said Helen, letting them pass her to go into the garage. "Be safe this time. Don't let any trucks hit you."

"Don't worry," says Percy, "we'll be fine."

They entered Percy's Hummer, and quickly drove to school. Percy parked the car in the junior parking lot behind the school, and met up with their mortal friends at the back entrance. During prom, they all had fun, and no one tried to flirt with Percy or Annabeth, though Thalia did end up punching a few kids' faces for trying to flirt with her.

"Well, we'd better get home," said Percy after a while, as he exits with his 7 friends, "it's almost 10."

"I guess we'll be going as well," said Hunter, getting approval from the other 3 mortals to drop them off.

"All right, see ya," said Percy, as he, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico get in the Hummer and drive off. As they pull on their street, they notice that there's a car that's been following them since the school, but they pass it off. Just then, a pack of hellhounds come out of the trees, and Percy swerves the Hummer to avoid them, and the car behind slows to a stop behind the Hummer. The only people who got out were those riding with Percy, and the four demigods soon started fighting the hellhounds. The hellhounds were soon finished within five minutes, and the demigods passed around ambrosia and nectar to heal themselves. Just then, the passengers of the car following Percy get out, and the demigods notice that it was their mortal friends.

"Why were you guys following us?" asked Percy

"Well, you see," said Hunter, "I was going to drop them off, but Jake convince the girls to let him TP your house, and I was bribed into driving behind you. And, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT THING?"

"What exactly did you see?" asked Thalia

"I saw this huge black dog thing," said Hunter, with the other three nodding in agreement.

"All four of you saw this?" asked Thalia, and was greeted with a bunch of nods. "Do any of you have dyslexia and ADHD?"

"No, why?" asked Jake

"Oh, gods this just got complicated," said Thalia

"Why?" asked Alli, "and seriously what was those things?"

"Where did you get the swords from?" asked Leila

"Listen," said Thalia, "before we say anything, can we do a simple test on you four?"

"What kind of test?" asked Hunter warily

"A simple one," replied Thalia, "one that will tell us whether you're one of us or not?"

"Thalia," warned Percy, "don't do anything that you might regret."

"Oh, I'm not going to feed them that," said Thalia, and then returning her attention to their mortal friends, "so, do you agree?"

"I'll do it," said Hunter, "I just want to get this over with."

"Okay," said Thalia, "it's simple, all I'm going to do is graze your skin with Annabeth's dagger, and if you get hurt, then you're one of us. I'll only do it with those who give me permission, so don't worry."

Hunter nodded, and Thalia took Annabeth's dagger and held it over Hunter's hand. Hunter closed his eyes and Thalia grazed his skin as she promised, but it did not affect him in any way.

"Any time now," said Hunter

"I already did it," said Thalia

"Then how come I didn't feel it," said Hunter

"I'll explain that," said Thalia, "once I get either your permission or your approval to wait in Hunter's car."

"I'll do it," said Leila, along with Alli and Jake

"All right," said Thalia, as she proceeded to do the same thing to Leila, Alli, and Jake, all three not getting affected by the dagger.

"This is bad," said Thalia

"Why?" asked Alli

"Can you know explain what that was?" asked Jake

"Should we?" asked Thalia

"I don't think we have a choice," said Percy, "All right, what do you guys know of the Greek gods?"

"You mean like Poseidon, Hecate, Hera," said Hunter, as he started listing the gods

"Yeah, don't say it out loud," said Nico, "bad things happen when you say someone's or something's real name. Anyway, the Greek gods are real."

"Does this mean that the Greek myths are real too?" asked Alli

"Yes," said Annabeth, "and we're the children of the gods. I'm a daughter of Athena, Percy's a son of Poseidon, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, and Nico's a son of Hades."

"Wait, what?" asked Alli, "Are you guys delusional? Don't you think people would have noticed if there were monsters roaming about?"

"No," said Annabeth, "we're not delusional, and the only reason people don't see monsters roaming about is because of this powerful magic veil called the Mist, which puts the monsters to fit the mortals' point of view."

"Huh?" asked Hunter

"You mean," said Leila, "that there's this huge magical veil thing that makes it so that we see what we want to see, and not the real thing?"

"Yup," said Annabeth

"Wait," said Jake, "how come your weapons didn't harm us?"

"You four are mortals," said Percy, "and our weapons, which are made out of celestial bronze, doesn't affect mortals, meaning you guys don't get harmed by celestial bronze."

"Will it harm you guys?" asked Leila

"Yes," said Percy, "us, monsters, and immortals as well."

"Wait," said Jake, "if the monsters from Greek myths are real, then didn't they like die a thousand years ago or something?"

"They were killed, yes," said Thalia, "but they don't truly die. You see, monsters don't have souls, like you or me, so they don't die. Instead, they get sent to Tartarus, an endless pit in the Underworld, and regenerate there, until they're strong enough to escape and come back up."

"Can we have some time and space to think about this?" asked Hunter, "I need to sleep on this and make sure I'm not hallucinating or anything."

"Of course," said Percy, "we know what it's like to be first introduced to the Greek world. Take as much time as you need. When you make your decision on whether or not you believe us, then you can talk to us. Until then, we'll just leave you four alone."

"Ok, thanks," said Hunter, "um, we'll see you when we clear our heads and can get a better feel of what you just told us. Bye."

The other three mumbled their goodbyes and followed Hunter to his car, and drove off after they all closed the doors.

"That went better than I expected," said Percy

"Of course it did," said Annabeth, "now let's go home."

The four demigods started walking back to Percy's Hummer, and then drove home. When they arrived, they found Helen and Frederick waiting for them in the living room.

"Did anything happen?" asked Helen, "We thought you would be home by ten. It's almost midnight."

"Wow," said Thalia, "that took longer than I thought."

"Don't worry guys," said Annabeth, "we just ran into a pack of hellhounds on the way here. After that, we had to explain the Greek world to our friends, who were following us in an attempt to TP our house."

"Oh," said Frederick, "how'd they take it?"

"I thought it went better than I expected," said Percy

"What did you expect?" asked Thalia

"Them calling the paramedics," said Percy

"Oh," said Thalia, "well, we're going to go to sleep right after we change and brush our teeth."

"Ok," said Helen, "at least you four are safe and sound."

"I agree," said Frederick, "it's good to see you safe. I don't want to even think about what would have happened if your parents found out about you dying while living with us."

They all laughed, and then headed upstairs to brush their teeth, change their clothes, and then go to sleep.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

For the next few weeks, the demigods left their mortal friends alone, in and out of school, to think over what had happened and decide whether they believe the four demigods or not. Soon, it's the last week of school, and everyone is cleaning out their lockers for the summer. The demigods are at their lockers taking down their pictures, the last of the stuff they decorated their lockers with, when they were approached by Leila, Hunter, Alli, and Jake.

"Hey, um guys?" said Hunter, as he got the demigods' attention, "listen, we're really sorry we took so long to decide, and we have. The thing is, that it was hard to wrap our heads around the information you gave us a few weeks back, and we didn't want to accept anything without actually thinking it through, and we have thought it through."

"The main point is," said Leila, "we believe you."

"Great," said Percy, "now you know the truth, but it doesn't make it any easier. You have to remember, if you see a monster from now on, then let it be. One of us demigods will take care of it, if it's necessary. Besides, monsters aren't going to attack mortals like you without a reason."

"That's reassuring," said Jake

"It should be," said Annabeth, "it means that there's less chances of you dying."

"Okay," said Alli, "We hope this doesn't change anything."

"Of course not," said Percy, "it just means that you have a better chance of seeing what really is happening."

"Wait, is that camp you told us about for one of you, uh," trailed Jake

"The correct term is demigods," said Annabeth, "half-god, half-mortal; and yes, that's what the camp is for."

"How do you know if someone's a demigod?" asked Leila

"Demigods are always dyslexic and have ADHD," said Percy, "but a surefire way of knowing is if they understand Greek without any previous exposure."

"Oh," said Leila, "anyway, are you coming back next year?"

"Maybe," said Percy, "it depends on whether or not we get a quest or not."

"A quest?" asked Hunter

"Yeah," said Thalia, "I'd tell you more, but the more you know about our world, the more danger you are in. Sorry."

"No, it's fine," said Hunter, "so are we friends again?"

"Depends," said Percy, "do you want to be friends again?"

"Yeah," said Hunter

"Then we're friends," said Percy, holding out his hand

"Friends," said Hunter, shaking Percy's hand.

The bell then rings, signaling the end of the year, and the eight friends walked out together, chatting as they go. When they reached the parking lot, they said good-bye to each other, and left the school.

The demigods made their way to their home. When they arrive, they keep their stuff in the living room, and entered the kitchen.

"So," said Helen, "are you four going back to camp?"

"Yeah," said Percy, "we'll be leaving later today."

"Do you need to be driven there?" asked Helen

"No need, Helen," said Thalia, "we're going to be racing as birds."

"What about your pets?" asked Helen, "Do they know?"

"Yeah," said Percy, "actually we had them head to camp yesterday."

"All right," said Helen, "why don't you go get your stuff, and I'll start you off."

"Okay," said Thalia, as she raced the other three demigods up to their room. Once they returned with their already packed bags, they walked outside with Helen holding a ladle as a makeshift flag. The demigods wore their bags as backpacks, and transformed into their favorite birds. Thalia became a Bald Eagle, Percy became a seagull, Nico a raven, and Annabeth an owl. The bags became colored spots on their backs, blotchy enough to pass off as a defect, but clear enough to look like a bag after close inspection.

"All right," said Helen, as she raised the arm holding the ladle, "this is a race between these four friends, two of them dating, and the finish line is the boundary of Camp Half-Blood. No powers shall be used, and only the flying speed of the bird you have already chosen. All participants must finish the race in one piece, and if some danger should arise, participants are able to transform into dragons to defend themselves. Ready, set, go!"

At go Helen dropped her arm, and the four birds flew off. They flew as fast as they could, and flew right to the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. As they neared the finish line, Thalia and Nico made a dash for the finish, while Percy and Annabeth stayed back so as to land together. The two demigods in the lead then transformed in midair and rolled to a finish at the line, while the demigod couple transformed back into humans at the same time, and walked to the demigods, who were on the ground facing up panting, while holding hands.

"Who won?" gasped Thalia and Nico

"It looked like a tie to me," said Percy

"Same here," said Annabeth

"Oh, screw you Nico," said Thalia, "you made me lose my first place."

"What first place?" asked Nico, "Percy was the one who always won."

"That's kind of ironic," said Annabeth, "a daughter of Zeus not winning a flying race."

"Anyways," said Percy, "let's head on in and keep our bags in our cabin."

The other three agreed, and headed inside camp. On their way to their cabins, they were greeted by many friends that they made last year, namely Katie Gardner (daughter of Demeter), Clarisse LaRue (daughter of Ares), Charles Beckendorf (son of Hephaestus), Chris Rodriguez (son of Hermes), Travis and Connor Stoll (sons of Hermes who were told by Percy not to prank them when the four passed the twins), and Silena Beauregard (daughter of Aphrodite). After they kept their bags in their cabin, they headed over to the Big House to inform Chiron that they had arrived, when they heard a roar near the border, followed by lots of hissing and barking. The four demigods looked over, and saw that there were four drakons, and a pack of hellhounds and empousai.

"Good thing you four are here," said Chiron, as he galloped up to the four demigods.

"Why?" said Percy, "I thought monsters can't enter the camp?"

"They can't," said Chiron, "but often, they clog up the entrance to the camp, and since this is the time of the year when demigods are entering camp, we need to get rid of them quickly. I know of what you can do, and so I will tell you this. You four are the only ones capable of defeating the drakons right now. The rest of us will take care of the terrestrial monsters. Good luck."

With that, he galloped off, sending orders to the demigods gathering on the hill for the fight. The four demigods then made sure that no one was close enough to get hurt, and quickly transformed into dragons. Percy transformed into a sea-green dragon, Thalia transformed into a sky-blue dragon, Nico transformed into a jet black dragon, and Annabeth transformed into a silvery grey dragon. They jumped into the air, and each picked a drakon to fight.

~~~~Percy~~~~

Percy jumped into the air, and chose the second biggest drakon to fight. He flew towards the drakon, and quickly bit its neck. The drakon roared, sending flames into the air, luckily away from the camp on the ground. Percy then let go, and brought a whirlpool of water from the lake, and held it above the lake, as he drew the drakon away from the rest. As he neared the whirlpool, Percy seemed to blend in with the water, confusing the drakon. Percy, seeing his confusion, flew through the whirlpool and hovered behind the whirlpool. After realizing that the drakon is making no attempt to move and find him, Percy shot the whirlpool towards the drakon, encasing the huge snake in it, and quickly froze it. Percy watched as the drakon tried shooting fire out of its mouth to try and melt the ice, but Percy's control over the ice prevented it from melting, and soon the drakon was defeated due to being frozen. Percy then dropped the drakon in a clearing, and watched as the ice broke into pieces, along with the drakon inside, before flying to the ground and transforming back. He looked onto the hill, and saw that Thalia had just finished electrocuting her drakon in its metal hide, Nico had finished cooking the dragon with his control over fire, and Annabeth had just finished the last drakon by making it unable to move in the air and scratching and biting it until it was destroyed. Percy then ran towards the other three, just as they transformed back into humans, and were about to join the fight against the hellhounds and empousai when they noticed that the monsters were all gone. Soon, a crowd was forming around the four, bursting with questions about their ability to transform.

Chiron made his way to the four demigods, and eventually quieted and dispersed the crowd around them. He then turned to the four demigods, and said, "I'm pretty sure you're wiped out from the fight from the drakon. Why don't you just relax for today? Tomorrow come to the Big House at 7. I've got a quest for you four, and only you four can do it."

The four demigods agreed, and Chiron left.

"What do you want to do know?" asked Percy, turning to Annabeth and his two cousins.

"How about we go find a spot on the beach, and have some fun?" said Annabeth, smiling slyly

"Sounds good to me," said Percy, as he hugged her and started making out with her.

"Okay," said Thalia, breaking up the couple, "do that on your spot on the beach. I'm going to go to the archery range. I want to mess with the campers there."

"I'm heading to the arena to mess with the campers there." Said Nico, and the four then headed off to their destinations.

**A/N Reviews are much appreciated. Also, if anyone wants to know, I had originally planned this to be a 20 chapter story. Somehow i was able to fit it into 13. I blame pineapples :/. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	14. Authors Note Revised as of Apr 12 2012

Hello audience members, readers, and all those i didn't know could be that ugly (you know which you belong to),

Okay, so I have planned to make a sequel for this story, but it probably won't be up for a while due to the fact that, along with tennis practice, the story is still in it's planning stages. It won't be just a Percy Jackson story like the others. Instead it will be a crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Also, I just realized I didn't do a disclaimer for any of the chapters, so consider this the disclaimer, for all 30 or so chapters. I forget the number.

Anyways, peace out cupcakes!

-82mangolian


	15. Author's Note 2

Hello audience members, readers, and all those i didn't know could be that ugly (you know which you belong to),

I am in the process of writing the sequel, but am not sure about how you guys feel about it, so if you could just review or PM me about it, it'd be great.

Peace out cupcakes!

-82mangolian


	16. Sequel is up!

Hello audience members, readers, and all those i didn't know could be that ugly (you know which you belong to),

I have published the sequel. As promised, it's a x-over of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. You can find the link on my profile or going to the Percy Jacksonaand Harry Potter x-over page. Please read and review!

Here's a quick exerpt from the first chapter for those who are aprehensive:

_"You guys here to check out the boat?" asked Beckendorf_

_"Yeah," said Percy, "my first question is does it still work?"_

_"Of course it still works," said Silena, rolling her eyes, as she filed her nails, "anything Charlie works on is still going to work, even if it doesn't look like it."_

_"Not everything," said Beckendorf, "but anyways, yeah it still works. Do you want me to tell you what I added/modified, or do you want me to show you?"_

_"Show us," said Percy, "I don't want to press the wrong button when the time comes._

_"Percy, I hate how smart you've gotten," whined Thalia, "I can't make fun of you anymore."_

_"Make fun of Nico," said Percy, "he has the best temper tantrum dances ever. You never know what he's going to do, or dance on!"_

See ya later cupcakes!

-82mangolian


	17. New information and polls

Hello People of this planet called Earth:

All right, if you did or did not know already, I have finished the sequel for this story (Link: s/8041895/1/What_do_you_mean_youre_an_animagus) and a few readers have asked me to do a sequel. I have made a poll, which is now taken down, about whether I should do a sequel for _that _story where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico will be gods or demigods. I have decided that I _will_ do a sequel, but it is up to _you_, the readers (and possibly voters on my newer poll), to decide what the new sequel will be about.

There is a new poll up on what I should write about. I've come up with three ideas, and I have decided that if two of the ideas are close in votes (you can vote up to 2 choices), then I will make two stories based on those ideas: one will be them as gods and the other will be them as demigods. These stories will be different from each other and the only thing they will have in common is that they will be sequels to 'What do you mean you're an animagus?'

If this comes to pass, then I will rewrite the ending of 'What do you mean you're an animagus?' to better fit this. Please vote and you will (*fingers crossed*) get a panda and (*fingers uncrossed*) a virtual cookie.

Peace,

82mangolian


	18. Sorry for any dissapoinment

Hello People of this planet called Earth:

All right. About the sequel for 'What do you mean you're an Animagus?', here's what's been in my mind so far:

Remember when I said I'd do one where they'll be gods, exiled, and later return to save the world? All right, so I've decided that I'm going to do that, except that it'll be more like my Lost Legion story. The only difference: Percy and Annabeth will be thrown into Tartarus, and when they're released, rebel against Olympus. That's what I'm planning for the first sequel.

The next two sequels (the ones about going to school), unfortunately, I don't have enough heart to do one like that since I already did one in the series. This is why, so I don't disappoint the fans, I'm going to give some poor soul the chance to write it. Here's the thing, though: only one story per person, and that will be based on first come, first serve basis. So, whoever asks me first for writing the Percy Jackson ONLY story will get it. Same thing applies for the Crossover. Sorry if you guys are disappointed, but I hope you enjoyed the series so far. I know I have writing them.

That is all,

82mangolian


End file.
